Frostbite circus
by Nightwing15
Summary: The team go on dangerous missions that jeopardise their lives, Will Artemis and Nightwing get through this with the help of their friends or will it be over for good this time? Will destiny twist their fates? read and find out :D Traught, supermartion, Zatanna/Wally - warning inside first chapter - FLUFF! - rated M just be careful :) not sure how many parts there are just yet
1. Chapter 1

Frostbite Circus

**Hello again, recently put up a story called 'A Vampires love' and all you guys were so nice to review/follow/favourite it was really encouraging so I'm putting up another and I'm making a sequel for AVL to. This has two parts in one story but relating to the same plotline**

**WARNING: TORTURE, DEATH, SUICIDE, SEX IF DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**With the translations I got them from google so sorry if they aren't right**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything associated with young justice (one of the greatest shows ever made!)**

…

**PART #1**

**The Arctic Circle:**

**4:48pm EST**

**Date: Unknown:**

**Nightwing POV:**

It all happened so fast…

The ice cracking…

Water splashing…

Her falling…

Me running…

I couldn't bear it, I lost the love of my life without getting a chance to ask her something special. The cold icy winds sting my face as frozen tears all. I scream her name over and over again. My team mates try to pull me away from her frozen corpse, snow starts to fall as I struggle in Conner's arms screaming for the blonde archer. M'Gann cries in Wally's shoulder who falls to his knees. Babs and Zatanna shed their own tears while clutching on to each other, Tim just stands there with Raven in utter disbelief. She can't be gone "NO!"

…

**Mount. Justice- beach**

**8:45am**

**Date: Saturday 26/03/13**

**4 days earlier…**

The team was taking a break from the recent mission in San Francisco, we decided to spend the afternoon on the beach since we haven't been there for years. I was waiting for Artemis to change while the others grabbed what they needed. Suddenly a beach ball came bouncing down the hallway "weird" the door opened and out came a beautiful blonde teen with steel grey eyes "Hey Arty ready to go?" Yeah sure" we walked down the hall hearing Wally calling out to us "Come on guys, time to relax let's go!" our hands entwined as we caught up to the others "Finally, what took you so long?" Artemis glared at the red headed speedster "never mind, come on the beach looks great" we all walked or ran (in Wally's case) to the small area outside the mountain.

The sun beat down on the golden sand and sparkling ocean, the others set their things up while Artemis and I walked somewhere a little way for privacy "It's so beautiful out here, too bad we don't come here often" the archer stared at the scene while I snaked my arms around her waist and placed my head on her shoulder "yeah but no scenery is as beautiful as you" she craned her neck around and placed her soft lips on mine. We stayed like that for a few minutes but was interrupted when a beach ball came flying and whacked me right in the face, making fall down in the process "oomph" "Dick" I looked up to see the others staring and Wally hysterically laughing on the ground "Oooh that's it" I charged at the speedster "Uh oh" he sped across the beach "Dammit Wally get back here!" "No way, it was completely worth it!" the others held their stomachs laughing as I chased the red head up and down the shoreline, eventually tackling him in the water "come on man have some fun-" I shoved his head into the crashing wave that flowed by.

The team laughed harder but Wally had a trick up his sleeve, he grabbed my waist and ran further into the water "Wally what are you…" we dunked into the crystal blue waters, wrestling each other and trying to reach for air was not fun when your lungs felt like they were going to explode. We swam to the surface to breathe "What was that about?" I asked as we sucked in the much needed oxygen "I don't know, but it was totally worth it" "Ass" I muttered under my breath and swam back to shore.

**Wally POV:**

I admit, I was being an ass but it was hilarious, and I wasn't the one who suggested it either, it was Conner! "Hey Wally behind you!" I looked behind me to see a huge wave coming straight for me "CRAP!" I tumbled beneath the crashing waters, trying to find the way up and when I thought I found it, the pressure started to increase and it started to hurt a lot. A hand came out of nowhere and pulled me up. Artemis dragged me onto the beach "You ok man?" I heavily breathed and sucked in as much oxygen as my lungs could take "Woah, that was…AWESOME! I'm doin' it again!" a hand grabbed me from behind "Hold up Wallman, ease up a bit you almost got crushed by how deep you were" I huffed but agreed.

**Artemis POV:**

I was quietly laying on my towel, minding my own business when someone grabbed my wrist and pinned them to the ground above my head, the figure whispered in my ear "Give me your lips and nobody gets hurt" I giggled and obliged, placing my lips onto my mystery kidnapper "Well you have the right to remain sexy, if you decline there will be dire consequences" my mystery kidnapper smiled "What if I decline mis'?" I thought for a moment "Then you will be severely punished bad boy" I freed my wrists, grabbed his, flipped him over and straddled his waist "I think I'll decline" "Hmm you have been a very bad boy haven't you Boy Wonder" We kissed passionately, tongues fighting for control. Dog whistles were heard so Dick sent them his version of the Bat Glare then closed his eyes again.

The intercom sparked to life "Team report to mission room" we all groaned, packed up our stuff and went inside to change. After drying off, I grabbed my uniform, bow and quiver, filled it with arrows and headed to the debriefing area where Batman waited, the rest of the team came in ready to go then Batman spoke "I know you just recently got back from a mission but this one is important, Strange natural disasters have been occurring and people have sent out distress calls you will go and help them anyway you can without getting hurt" "Batman where are we going this time?" Nightwing asked because he was told to be on the team for this one which I was very happy about "You will going to the Arctic circle to assist the military forces stationed there, suit up, Polar stealth and be ready to go in 10 minutes" we nodded and walked back to our rooms to change. I pulled on my polar stealth gear and headed for the Bio-ship wear M'Gann, Wally and Tim were waiting.

**Nightwing POV:**

This was going to be my first polar stealth mission since I was robin and thanks to Alfred, I was prepared. I pulled on my gear, grabbed my escrima sticks and utility belt then walked down to the Bio-ship.

**M'Gann POV:**

I didn't have to go change so I went to prepare the bio-ship, with its polar stealth padding and built in heat system, we won't freeze to death when we hit the Arctic Circle also we have equipped her with improved weapon systems so we don't have another accident like the failsafe simulation. I waited for the team with Wolf sitting next to me.

**Conner POV:**

I walked up to my room with wolf who somehow managed to get to the bio-ship already but I didn't mind, he liked coming on missions and we could use him since his fur is white. My stealth gear is like my normal gear except extra padding which is good. I finish changing and head to the Bio-ship ready to go.

**Wally POV:**

I don't know why but sometimes I love going on Polar stealth missions, it just helps to get away from the normal everyday missions, sure we get to travel a lot but it's really rare that we go on polar stealth these days. It doesn't take long for me to change so I head to the bio-ship.

**Tim POV:**

I'm ready pretty fast, this is my first Polar stealth mission and honestly, I'm kind of nervous but I don't show it as I walk down to the bio-ship where M'Gann and Wolf are waiting.

**Zatanna POV:**

I magically change into my gear and close the door, I remember the last time we went on a Polar stealth mission and I shivered, that was not fun at all. I walk down the hallways and end up in the hanger.

**Babs POV:**

I'm glad that Bats put me on this one, this way I can look out for everyone especially Tim, this is his first Polar mission and I'm kind of worried that something will happen but I just let it slide and walk down to the hanger.

**Artemis POV:**

When I saw Dick walk into the hanger in his new polar stealth gear, I did not hesitate to send him a look which he got the minute our eyes met. It was like mine except for his utility belt, escrima sticks and the bird symbol on his chest. He had his hood down so I could see cute furry earmuffs and his goggles on his head "Hey there cutie, nice earmuffs" he blushed "It was Alfred's idea he didn't won't us coming home with hypothermia like Bats did once" I giggled at his reply "Hey, don't worry about it besides, you look absolutely adorable in them" I wish I could see his eyes right now but they were blocked by the mask.

Batman came in and handed us a small device "This is an emergency distress beacon, if and only if you are in an emergency should it release a signal to the team and/or Watchtower you leave now and be careful" we nodded and climbed into the Bio-ship.

**Arctic Circle Military base:**

**12:30pm EST**

**Date: unknown **

**M'Gann POV:**

It took us about 4 hours to get to the Arctic and it was getting colder, we started shivering from the cold so we activated the built in heat systems. We arrived at the military base but it was dark so Nightwing pulled some flashlights out of the storage container in the back while Conner and I went to fond the person in charge of the base "Hello? Is anyone here?" a soldier came out of a room "Welcome to the Military base of the Arctic circle, what can we do for ya?" "We're looking for the person in charge of the base, the Justice League sent us to help with the disasters happening" the soldier nodded and guided them to an operation centre. Computers flashed on and off with troops moving around doing their respective assignments.

"Sir, help has arrived" the main man stood up and shook their hands "Welcome to the Arctic circle, I am General Franklin. I am glad that someone has come to help us" "Hi I'm Miss Martian and this is Superboy, our team is outside and ready to help" the General nodded "Thank you so much, come we have much to discuss. You can call your team if you want to" Superboy contacted the team and we followed the general into a medium sized room.

**Nightwing POV:**

It was freezing on the way to the Arctic but when we got off the bio-ship well, that was worse. When we landed it was dark so while the others climbed off, I grabbed some flashlights and emergency supplies like flares and portable first aid Kits that would fit in our pockets. When I stepped out Artemis huddled over to me "It's colder than the simulation" I held her close to my chest to keep her warm "Don't worry it'll be over soon then we can go home where it's not -30 degrees at night" the whole team shivered as a cold wind passed through.

My communicator cracked to life "Yeah?…Ok….Right be there in a minute. M'Gann is going to connect us to the physic link when we get to the base, it isn't far from here" everyone started walking in the direction of the Military base and we met Superboy and Miss. M there "Great job guys" we went through to a medium sized room with an 84' ultra HD on the wall with the recent reports on the disasters "Welcome team please have a seat" we all sat down and a strange feeling came into my stomach like something wrong was going to happen "As you know, Natural disasters have been occurring throughout the Circle, native villagers are scared and that's why we sent a distress signal, we need your help to find out the cause and prevent it from doing any more damage. My men have been sent out to rescue as many people as they could but they need your help" I looked around to the team and nodded "we'll help you general, besides it's what we do" we set out to find and rescue as many people as we could.

**Icicle bay**

**1:55pm EST**

**Date: unknown**

**Artemis POV:**

The bio-ship landed at our drop off-point. Tim, Wally, Dick, Wolf and I were going to search while the others flew. We stayed close and watched were we stepped. It was getting harder to see and our flashlights were starting to flicker "Nightwing, do we have anything to keep these going!" I called over the blowing winds "No, but I think I've got some glow sticks in my belt!" I sighed "That's great babe, real great!" "Sarcasm guys? Really!" I rolled my eyes and kept going.

With every step we took it got colder and harder to see, "Dick where are you!" "I'm here!" we kept going forward "I can't see anyone!" a figure came up to me "I'm here Arty…I'm here" we kept walking into the night then it started to snow.

**Zatanna POV:**

I looked out of the window to see if I could see the others but it was to dark to see anything and it was getting colder. Babs passed me a cup of hot chocolate that we stocked up on "Thanks" it really warmed us up. I looked over to M'gann who was looking more pale than usual and Superboy who was comforting her "Babs, do you think they are ok out there?" she shrugged "I'm sure they'll be fine, so warm up because we will be coming to the village soon" I nodded and sipped the warm, sweet liquid.

**Tim POV:**

It was cold dark and creepy. We have been walking for awhile and our flashlights died and hour ago so now we are using glowsticks. As we walked the ice began to become thinner and more slippery, then I heard it.

**Nightwing POV: **

I held onto Artemis as we walked on the thin sheets of ice, I know it was dangerous but it was the only way to go. I had to agree with Tim on this one, it was dark, cold and just plain creepy. The ice somehow got thinner and thinner until we heard it. 'crack' I looked down to see the ice cracking and fast so out of instinct I pushed Artemis out of the way "Dick get out the way before it goes!" she screams but I can't hear her, all I hear is the cracking of the ice, then I feel gravity pull me down "NO!" I can see Artemis run to the ledge and extend her hand out but it's too late.

**Artemis POV:**

"NO!" I scream and run to the ledge, Wally had to pull me back before the ice gives way, I struggle in his grip as tears fall down my cold face "NO WALLY WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" he whispers in my ear "calm down Arty we'll figure something out" I stand there screaming his name "DICK CAN YOU HERE ME? DICK!" there was no answer as I screamed "we have to get down there Wally, he could be hurt!" Tim cries as he pulled out a grappling hook "Oh no, that ice is too unstable we have to find some other way to get down there just chill alright, I know he might be hurt but we will find him" I calm down and start walking but notice someone else was missing "Hey guys, where did wolf go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightwing POV:**

Gravity hurts. So do icy stones and boulders slicing you open and crushing your body while you go down. But the landing is the worst. Artemis' screams became more distant as I fell, I felt my ribs explode when I hit the ground but didn't cry out. "Ugh note to self…put more padding in suit for later…missions…and put painkllers in…belt" I try to stand but instantly collapse to my knees holding my ribs, waiting for the pain to subside. More rocks come tumbling down then a very familiar animal jumps into view "Wolf" he walks over to me and whimpers "I'm ok buddy, don't worry…" blood seeps into my jacket from the cuts.

Wolf nudged my ribs "Agh, no Wolf don't" he whimpered and knelt down for me to climb onto his back "Alright buddy, let's go find the others" Wold started to walk out of the small canyon so we could find everyone but that was going to be hard because well…we're wearing white snow gear.

**Bio-ship:**

**2:00pm EST**

**M'Gann POV:**

The snow Blizzard in the distance was making it harder to fly "Conner, can you see anything?" the Kryptonian clone looked out to see white "No it's just white" A horror filled feeling clouded my senses "Woah, did anyone else feel that?" Conner, Babs and Zee shook their heads "Hey M'Gann are you feeling ok, you look a bit pale" a sudden shockwave of worry, pain and horror filled my mind "Oh my god!" I grabbed my head to ward off the mixed feelings "M'Gann what's wrong?" the strange feeling got worse with so much pain mixed through "Someone's hurt!" all three stared at me with concerned looks "Why didn't they end an emergency signal?" the feeling subsided a little to be able to stand it "M'Gann do you know who is?" I shook my head "hold on, I'll try and find out" everything around me faded into a black misty room.

Beams of faint and bright light engulfed the small area "Ok let's see" I flipped through the beams to try and find out who was where. The beams all held everyone's insignia so I know who is hurt and who isn't, the brightness of the beam represents our life force, if we are fully rested and healthy, they glow a bright white. If they are darker and fading, something is wrong or they are dead which means the beam will disappear.

So far everyone seemed to be normal, then appeared Artemis' light. Flickers of red passed through which meant something had happened "Hmm strange, worry and guilt is flicking through" the next one was KF's which was flickering the same specks of red and blue "Ok this is getting really strange" Tim's appeared next which was flailing sparks of deep red "Oh god something must have happened but who is hurt?" the last beam had the familiar blue symbol, the beams had faded a large amount and a deep, dark strip of red constantly shone through. Then it clicked "Oh no" I faded back to reality and told the others what I found out.

**Seal Valley (just making these up)**

**2:18pm EST**

**Tim POV:**

The snow had stopped falling a few hours ago, I had a hard time keeping it together. Just thinking of Dick being hurt made my chest ache, Wally had managed to stay the reasonable one this time but we all knew that he wanted to break down and scream for his best friend over and over again. "Wally is it safe to get down there yet!" he ice had become thicker but we didn't know if it was still unstable "I don't know Tim but I promise we'll find him soon!" I nod and keep walking. A strange camouflaged object flies over us making the snow whiz around in the currents. The bio-ship drops the stealth and lands for us to climb in "Great timing guys" I say as we strap in, the looks on their faces indicate that they know what happened.

Artemis kept quiet in the corner so I walk over and kneel in front of her "Arty it's going to be alright, we'll find him anyway we can" she latched onto me with a tight grip, I didn't protest, just held her back as she cried. "So what's the plan?" Conner asked "We find him" that's all I said and thus a plan was created.

**Ice Canyons**

**2:34pm EST**

**Nightwing POV:**

I was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss, Wolf's fur was matting together and becoming red "Sorry…buddy about your…fur" the large Alpha just grunted and kept walking. We have no idea how long we've been walking but snow had started to hurl down half an hour ago and it was getting worse, the more we kept going, the dizzy feeling became more intense until it got too hard to handle. Blackness rimmed around my vision then eventually grew harder to keep awake "Sorry Wolf…it's too hard to…stay…awake…" the next thing I knew, it became very cold and dark.

**Wolf POV:**

I felt Nightwing slide off my back "_oh no this isn't good" _I turned around to see him unconscious and buried in the snow, so I went over and nudged his face _"Come on don't pass out" _I kept nudging him until he stirred "Hey buddy…it's ok…don't worry…about me…the team will find us soon…" I pulled him closer and laid on top of him to stay warm, in this weather humans can get really sick. We stayed like that and eventually got covered in white snow.

Out of the thick white landscape a shilluete appeared and knelt down "Poor dears, it's freezing out here come on sweetheart I'll take care of you and your friend" I growled at the woman as she dug Nightwing out of the snow and picked him up "It is alright friend I will not hurt him" I didn't trust her but feared for Nightwings safety so I followed her. We walked up to a small stone house in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a few large trees "Come on sweetie it's alright, you can say right here with your friend" the mystery woman placed a blanket on my back as I laid down next to Nightwings unconscious form "There now how about we take a look at those injuries" I watched as the woman retrieved a first aid kit and removed Nightwings gear to patch up and reset his injuries "Do you have an injuries sweetie?" I shook my head and nudged his pale face as I closed my eyes.

**Bio-ship**

**2:57pm EST**

**Artemis POV:**

I panicked when M'Gann told us about the beams in her mind. I never let go of Tim, we were doing everything we could but nothing was working but we couldn't see anything. "Arty it's going to be ok, we'll find him" the young teen whispered into my hair as I cried into his shoulder "wha- what if we don't and h…he-" I was cut off with everyone embracing me in a group hug "we **will** find him Arty, I promise why don't you lie down for a little while ok" I nodded and laid on the small bed in the back of the bioship thinking of where Dick is and if he's alive at all.

**Kalyptos house**

**6:23pm EST**

**Wolf POV:**

I have no idea how long I was out but it did not matter at the moment, the strange woman had placed more blankets on my back and Nightwings still form "Are you ok there sweetie?" the woman asked as I whimpered for my unconscious friend "Hey it'll be ok, I'm sure he'll wake up soon" the strange woman scratched the spot behind my ear, I instantly relaxed at that point _"dam humans and weak spots"_ again I nudged Nightwing hoping that he would wake up but still no sense of movement. At least he was breathing which is a good thing except it is shallow because of his broken ribs, what am I ever going to do with my humans?

**Bio-ship**

**9:15pm EST**

**Connor POV:**

I was ticked. LITERALLY! Ticked. We have been searching for a long time with still no sign of Wolf or Nightwing and the team was getting seriously worried, poor Artemis had to be sedated so she didn't panic in her sleep. Zatanna and Wally were keeping an eye on her in the back while we searched. I kept a close eye on Tim, it's hard to lose a family member and can't do anything about it at the time. We asked him if he wanted to sleep but just like a stubborn bat, he refused and kept scanning for heat signatures out there. Barbara was comforting him at the moment so I watched M'Gann, she had looked a little pale after her mind sweep "Hey M'Gann how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling ok Connor, that mind sweep took a bit out of me so I'm just going to take it easy for a while" I let the words sink in "Why don't you take a break for a while" she smiled and we swapped places.

**Kalyptos house- **

**6:59am EST**

**2****nd**** day**

**Nightwing POV:**

This is really strange, first it was really cold and now it's warm and…fuzzy? Then… eww slobbery, wait fuzzy and slobbery? I felt something cold nudge my face then a soft touch "ungh Arty?..." the woman shook her brunette hair. Wait Artemis has blonde hair, that's not Zatanna and this is definitely not the bio-ship or cave. A familiar face came into view "Wolf?..." the large alpha started licking my face all over "eww no Wolf" the animal stopped licking and snuggled up close to me.

I managed to place a hand on his head and scratched him behind the ear "Hey buddy glad to see you to" Wolf whimpered a small hello. The woman appeared again and placed her hand on my forehead "I am glad that you are awake, but you seem to be burning up" the light pierced through my eyes "wh-where am I?" a shiver runs up my spine and of course, the strange person notices then sets another blanket on top of me "Don't worry, you're safe and your friend hasn't left your side, very loyal" Wolf stared at the woman with his furry head laying on my chest.

I couldn't think straight, couldn't move and felt really vulnerable at the moment "wh- who are you?" it was barely a whisper "My name is Kalypto I found you and your friend buried in the snow, you were unconscious and bleeding, how did you manage to get this far into the valley?" "Searching…for the village, distress signal…ice cracked…Artemis…" I saw my vision becoming darker as I said her name then everything else disappeared.

I came to with a splitting headache "Ungh, Wolf where are you buddy? Kalypto?" the two was nowhere in my line of vision and it hurt to move, a hand was placed onto my forehead again "you're awake, how do you feel?" "c-cold" she frowned and moved her hand to my neck "you're still burning up pretty bad, I'll grab my first aid kit and check your temperature, don't want you getting sick now do we, Nightwing" that shocked me "how did you-?" "The symbol on your chest, I would recognise it anywhere" ok she was good. Kaylypto pulled out a thermometer and placed it in my mouth, the numbers rose up to 127.5 degrees but I was freezing "Oh that's bad and you said you were cold, hold on looks like I'll need to get the book for this" she pulled out a small book that had every known sickness from a common cold to the seriously fatal ones "ah here we go severe fever, shivering, immobile movement hmm it seems you have…*gasps* Hypothermia" great, just great.

"I don't understand the shivering is normal but the fever and immobile limbs, it must have been from when you were buried, poor thing" her hand instantly pulled away from the heat and cold "wow, you might have a moderate case of hypothermia so I'm going to have to get your body temperature higher which means more heat and I'll put some chest rub on so you can clear your stuffy nose and throat" the cold gel hit my chest "Ungh cold…" Wolf growled as I winced "easy Wolf its ok" "there that should do for now, get some sleep" I nodded and sleep took over.

**Bio-ship **

**7:28am EST**

**Artemis POV:**

The sedative started to wear off and pulled me from the sleepless dream "Zee…" the raven haired girl looked over and smiled "hey sleepyhead glad you're awake" I sat up and slid off the bed almost losing my balance "woah" Babs placed a hand onto my shoulder "easy, let the sedative wear off you needed the sleep though, Tim had broken fingers from you holding his hand" I felt embarrassed at that "where is Tim anyway?" Zee pointed to the curled up figure in the corner "he dosed off watching over you but don't worry we fixed up his fingers" I nodded and sat next to the sleeping bird as I placed the blanket onto his shoulders. He stirred and snuggled into my side "aww poor Tim, you miss him don't you?" the small teen stirred again as I stroked his hair.

Conner came through to check on us "hey you guys alright?" "shh, he's asleep" the half kryptonian nodded and sat down on Tim's other side "poor little guy, how are you feeling Arty?" I stared at the ground "I'm ok but he's out there probably frozen by now and Wolf is missing to, Con I'm scared" Conner stared at me, it is hard for me to express my feeling like that but I'm not lying I am scared.

Tim groggily opened his eyes "Have we found them yet?" I sighed and stood up "No we haven't Tim" I walked into the main part to see M'Gann and Babs scanning for more heat signatures 'Hey Artemis, how are you feeling?" I stretched my stiff muscles "I'm ok, have we found anything?" Babs looked at the screen again to see multiple heat signatures "I found multiple heat signatures we must be close to the village" I smiled and hoped that Dick somehow managed to find the village.

"Do you think that they managed to find the village" M'Gann did a mental sweep and frowned "I'm sorry but they aren't here why don't we split up, Zatanna, Conner and I will search the village with the bio-ship while You, Tim, Wally and Babs take the new snow bikes for a spin" I agreed and went to the back and prepped the bikes "Come on guys the bikes are ready to go" we pulled out the bikes out and climbed on "We'll call in through the mind link be careful!" We drove off through the snow, luckily the storm passed while I slept.

"Wally pull up the heat seeking monitor screen!" Babs' arms tightened around my waist "Are you alright Babs?" "Yeah sorry about my grip, not used to being on the back!" I nodded and kept an eye on the snow ahead of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Local village**

**10:30am EST**

**M'Gann POV:**

I landed the bio-ship next to the village and stepped out "Oh no" the whole place was either burned down or buried in snow and ice "those poor people, we have to help fix their home" Conner took my hand "It's ok M'Gann, we'll do everything we can to help them" we walked down the icy streets trying to find someone "Hello?" a little girl emerged from her spot behind a wall "Hi there my name is Miss Martian this is Superboy and Zatanna, what's your name sweetie?" the little girl trembled from the cold then another person came from that spot in a state of panic "Anna there you are, don't go running off in the snow like that!" the man picked up his daughter and held her close to keep her warm "Hi I'm Miss Martian, we received a distress signal from this general area is there anything we can do to help?" the man was wary of us but that is completely normal for us "Thank you for finding us, these natural disasters have been happening so quickly and we've barely had time to repair, I'm Mark and this is my daughter Anna" Zatanna waved at the little girl.

More scared civilians came out of their hiding spots "It's alright everyone, you can come out of hiding!" Conner seemed suspicious of their behaviour "why are you hiding?" "Some wild animals came through and we got a little scared, these weren't any normal animal I've ever seen though, tore up the place while passing through" Conner looked like he wanted to strangle something but I couldn't blame him, everyone's emotions were off the charts "It's ok Mark, we're here to help you rebuild your home also has anyone passed through with a mask and a white overgrown Wolf?" Mark shook his head "No sorry haven't seen anyone that fits your description" I sighed, Zatanna placed a hand on my shoulder "We'll find them" "I know, so what can we help with?"

**3 hours later:**

I levitated the last metal panelling onto the roof for Mark who welded it to the others "Thank you heroes, without you this would have taken more then three hours and those monsters could have come back" I helped Mark onto the snowy covered ground "I'm glad that your home is repaired but we have to go, we have to find some friends of ours who are stuck in the snow somewhere" mark looked stunned "Is there anything we can do to help? we have excellent tracking skills and it could be our thanks to you for helping us rebuild" I looked over to Conner and Zee _'what do you think, we could use their help but I don't want to put them in danger with those creatures out there" "We could use their help it would really help finding Dick and Wolf easier what about you Conner?" _the half Kryptonian looked wary _"Ok, it's fine with me"_ I looked back over to Mark who looked confused "We would really appreciate the help, thank you Mark" I hugged the man as I thanked him "It's no Problem I can organise a search party for you right away" while Mark did that, I prepped the bio-ship.

**Snow plains**

**1:30pm EST**

**Babs POV:**

Now I know why I have my own bike. Dammit people ride fast! We are still searching for more heat signatures but nothing besides animals are being picked up in the scanners "How you guys doing!" Tim waved at me "I think my ass is asleep!" I shook my head, suddenly the scanners goes off the charts "Multiple heat signatures coming at us!" "How many Wally!" he looked at the screen "2, could it be them!" the signatures came closer and closer "What is that!" two mutated animals raced through making us lose balance "woah!" we went flying off the bikes "Ah my leg!" I turned around to see Artemis' leg pinned "Arty are you alright!" Wally and Tim lifted the bike off her leg so I could pull her out "Ow, I think I broke my foot." "I'll call M'Gann" I reached out to the Martian through the mind link _'M'Gann can you here me, we need help' 'Babs, what is it have you found them?' 'No we got trampled by some mutated dogs and the bike landed on Artemis foot and now it's broken, could you pick us up?' 'Yeah, I'll scan for your trackers won't be long'_ "Guys, M'Gann said she won't be long with the bio-ship" Wally helped Artemis stand and Tim helped me reposition the bikes.

A few minutes later the bio-ship landed net to us, Conner jumped out and helped Wally with Artemis while we took in the bikes, I wrapped her foot in bandages and plaster then placed a pillow under it "there we go, just don't move it for a while and the pain should die down" "thanks Babs" Wally walked into the small infirmary "Hey Arty, how does it feel?" "Sore but thanks for helping me guys" "No problem Arty get some rest" she nodded and I left the infirmary to help Conner look for more heat signatures.

**Kalyptos house**

**1:46pm EST**

**Wolf POV:**

I laid there watching him, never taking my eyes off my human. For some reason I did not trust Kalypto it's like she is hiding something. She was out of the room for few minutes so I sniffed around a bit, a strange familiar scent was picked up, it smelt like- "wolf…" I turned around to see Nightwing awake so I went over and nudged him again "Hey buddy, what's the matter?" how could I tell him about the strange scent, he scratched behind my ear as I set my head on his chest "it's alright buddy, I'm sure they'll find us soon" Kalypto came into the room "How are you feeling hero?" she sat down net to my human "M'kay thank you Kalypto…for finding us" shivers still wracked through his cold form.

I whimpered and snuggled closer to his shivering body "Thanks Wolf" it was hard seeing one of my humans in so much pain. Every time one of them we're hurt, I would always comfort them in the only way that I can and it always worked. Kalypto left the room again so I sniffed for that particular scent "Wolf what are you doing?" I had to find a way to tell him of the scent but it was no use but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I turned to see Nightwing asleep again and still shivering in his sleep _"The cold must be really getting to him and that is not good at all" _since he was asleep I decided to find out what Kalypto was hiding.

I searched the small house for her until I came to a locked room with the person who I was looking for and she was talking to none other than…"Slade what you are asking goes against everything that I live for, I can't just kill a person because they are vulnerable and besides, he still has his utility belt" a holograph image of the assassin Deathstroke or Slade was being viewed from a small communication device "Are you saying that my greatest enemy is too hard to kill, this is what I've raised you to do Kalypto. All those days we trained together and actually bonded when I was home, don't let it all go to waste my daughter" I was shocked 'daughter?!' now that was unexpected "Of course not dad it's just, mum always said don't kill out of cold blood. If she was here she would have told you too" the image flickered in and out of focus as Slade talked "I know what your mother said! Just…don't let your training slip away to nothing, I'll see you in a few days" "Alright dad see you then" the transmission cut and I quickly scampered back to my human so she did not suspect anything.

**Kalypto POV:**

I sensed that overgrown dog watching me when as I talked to my father but let it go for now. How could I kill Nightwing, he was vulnerable and possibly could die yet I did want my father to be proud of me but…no I'm not like that. My mother always said to me before we left to commit the crime 'never kill out of cold blood' I would always follow her advise and only kill if it was necessary, with my father it was do or die. Every slaughtered victim haunted my dream at night, the screams and begs for mercy, the bright red blood mixed with chunks of flesh thrown against the walls and worst of all, all by my hand.

I walked back into the room and silently slid a knife into my hood and boot. The overgrown dog snuck up behind me "I know you're there sweetie, what's the matter?" he growled at me and stood protectively over the unconscious hero "You can't protect him forever you know, one day you'll slip up and he'll be hurt" he kept growling as I walked towards him "Easy, I wont hurt him, I'm not like my father I promise you can trust me" he didn't move but silenced his growling. If he is going to sit there all night well things might get ugly later (no spoilers!)

**Bio-ship**

**2:26pm EST**

**Artemis POV:**

My foot ached and I was bored out of my mind! Tim never left my side and ended up curling into a ball when he slept, I worried for him, his brother is out there and we still hadn't found them and it was getting dark. M'Gann floated in to check up on us "How does it feel?" "achy but alright, hey I've been thinking do you think we could contact Raven she might be able to heal it for me" M'Ganns' eyes glowed a pale green then a large black raven screeched from out of thin air then a teen dressed in a dark purple leotard and deep blue cloak appeared from the giant bird "Hi Raven" she removed the hood and smiled "Hi guys, I hear you need some healing done" I nodded and shifted my foot so she could begin to heal it.

Raven placed a glowing hand onto the cast and I could feel a warm feeling run through the bone "There it's just slightly strained now, just rest it for a while and you should be ok to move on it without too much difficulty" "Thanks Raven" she nodded and turned to see Tim cured up and snoozing along "that can not be comfortable" I sighed and stroked his raven black hair "we still haven't found Wolf or Nightwing and he's panicked" Raven looked confused "He…fell down a canyon of ice and we couldn't get to him" tears were threatening to fall "It's alright Artemis, I'm sure we will find them" I wiped the tears away and a look of determination fell upon my face "I know" from then on out we searched like crazy, scanning, heat signatures, tracking, mental sweeps anything that would bring them back to us. I just hope it's not too late.

**Kalyptos house **

**3:02pm EST**

**4****th**** day**

**Nightwing POV:**

I have a really bad feeling at the moment, and the nightmares aren't helping either. I heard Wolf growling at Kalypto earlier which is strange, normally he is gentle unless…he doesn't trust them. The hypothermia was getting worse, I couldn't move, my thoughts were sluggish and I could only remember parts of the nightmares which were getting worse also. Constantly replaying that moment at the circus but twisted and dark, with my parents tearing at my flesh and their icy finger clutching my throat as I scream for not saving them in time "Mama, tata îmi pare rău!.." (Mum, Dad, I'm sorry!) the orange flames scortched and burnt through the rotten flesh of the viewers corpse' "Te rog, am încercat să te salveze chiar am facut!..." (please, I tried to save you I really did!) Bruce appeared but was shot in the heart by Tony Zucco " Nu Bruce nu muri te rog nu mă părăsi!.." (No Bruce don't die please don't leave me!)

Next the team appeared, crumpled in a bloody heap with bones and flesh sticking out of the bodies "Baieti trezi rog trezește-te!.." (guys wake up please wake up!) all of my memories turned into horror filled nightmares fused together to make one giant memory, all of my friends and family broken beneath my hands, their blood splattered against my body, their throats ripped from the necks and hearts yanked from their souls, Alfred and Jason hung from the wires of the trapeze with ropes around their limp necks and eyeballs hanging from their eye sockets. I gripped my head as tears dripped from my face "încetați să-l rog să se oprească!" (Stop it please make it stop!) finally the person that I really wanted to see the most "Artemis…" she stood there encased in ice, blood mixed with melted water, her skin a ghostly white, her blonde hair now sparkled with small drops of ice frozen in existence and her pulse fading "Artemis please, don't go" it was just a whisper but before she went she told me "I love you…" the ice disappeared and she crumpled into my shaking arms "Nu, nu, nu, te rog nu mă lăsa Artemis să se oprească vă rugăm să-l oprească!" (No, no, no please don't leave me Artemis make it stop please make it stop!)

Zucco pointed the gun at my head and said "bye-bye birdy" the shot rang out through the tent then the dream vanished back to the small house "ARTEMIS!" I shot straight up and scared the hell out of Wolf, Kalypto ran into the room and skidded next to me "Are you alright, what's wrong, what happened?" her words became jumbled as the nightmare faded from my brain "Nightwing?" I looked her in the eyes and instantly recognised them from anywhere "Slade…" Wolf growled at her and stood protectively next to me, she looked confused "Slade? What do you mean sweetie?" she reached her hand out but on instinct I grabbed her wrist and almost crushed it "Agh what are you doing!" she struggled in my grip then the door burst open with an unexpected sight. Right there standing in the door was "Slade…" this was about to get real ugly.

**Bio-ship **

**3:34pm EST**

**M'Gann POV:**

A massive sense of fear wracked through my brain "Ah my head!" Conner was instantly at my side "M'Gann what is it?" before I could answer the heat scanners went blazing "we got multiple heat signatures 3 humans and a…" Zatanna stopped short "Zee what is it?" she turned to us with a stunned/happy face "It's them" Conner almost ran into the back to tell the others then all you could here was "WHAT!" Artemis ran out of the back and next to Zatanna "Oh my god" she looked out of the window "There they are and is that…" we all looked out of the window to see Wolf growling next to Nightwing who was trying to back away from Deathstroke in the snow with a woman behind him "M'Gann quick land the ship he needs help!" I levitated to the controls and set the ship down then ran out with the others to see Slade raise a Katana over Nightwing's chest and Wolf crumpled behind them. Artemis bolted at a speed that Wally could be proud of "NO!"

**Nightwing POV:**

**Few minutes earlier…**

"Get your hands off my daughter!" wait what "Daughter? You have a daughter?!" Slade raised his katana and slashed out across my stomach "hingk" I couldn't show him satisfaction, Wolf attacked but was slashed across his front paw "Wolf!" I scrambled out of the room and into the snow, I could feel the stitches coming undone and my body protesting from immobile limbs with Wolf trailing behind me. A bullet makes me trip onto the snow "You hurt my daughter and now you will pay" I stumbled back as Wolf was taken down "No!" he lay in a crumpled heap, just like my nightmare.

I kept backing up but was shot in the leg by a bullet "Agh!" I couldn't move it so I was pretty much vulnerable, I heard an engine from behind as Slade raised his Katana over my chest. I closed my eyes tight _'this is it, I'm going to die atleast I can see my parents again' _as he brought the blade down someone crashed into me "NO!" everything froze, Slade was mere inches away from the body, the team stood there dumbstruck, Wolf almost gaped at the scene, Kalypto stood there and Artemis panted as she clutched onto me "Arty…" I also grabbed onto her for dear life with my hands around her upper body "You will never hurt him again Deathstroke!" the team raced into action and dog-piled the assassin who managed to slip out of the pile and run for it with Kalypto.

Conner picked up Wolf while Tim barrelled into us "You're alive" they were crushing my ribs "It's great to see you to guys but could you ease up on the hugging, crushing ribs" instead of less pressure more pressure was added in a group hug "Guys I'm serious bones breaking" we all laugh and the pressure is eased up until Artemis is the last one "I was so scared" I could see the tears behind her goggles "Hey it's alright, it's not your fault. Don't cry baby it's alright" the chilly winds nipped at the bullet and blade wound "ach, cold wind and open wounds do not go well together, did I mention that I may have a slight to moderate case of hypothermia" Artemis shot up "what? We gotta get you inside, come boy wonder" I managed to stand up leaning on Artemis for support and limped to the bio-ship.

Inside the small med-bay Artemis turned up the heater and grabbed some blankets while Babs helped re-stitch and reset my injuries. When the antiseptic hit the bullet wound all went downhill "Son of a-" a hand was placed over my mouth "Mmph!" "Don't even think of finishing that sentence" I nodded with my eyes shut tight "There all done, now don't strain yourself alright, I'll leave you two alone" I rolled my eyes as Artemis set a warm blanket across my back and snuggled up close "There is that better?" I nodded and leaned against her.

**Artemis POV:**

I wrapped my arms around Dicks' waist but was mindful of his injuries "I thought I'd lost you, when you fell into the ice" "It doesn't matter now Arty I knew that you would find us…" his words trailed off and I knew something was bothering him "Dick what is it, what's bothering you?" his eyes were blood shot and they didn't have that sparkle in them "Come on open up" he sighed and shifted "When I was unconscious I would have this nightmare, it was the night my parents died but you guys were there to, all of you were either ripped to shreds or throats torn out, hearts hanging from your chest, hung or frozen. My parents blamed me for their death and their icy hands gripped my throat, you died in my arms from the cold, all the people who came to see the show were burnt alive from the flames eating up the tent, Arty…I've never been so scared before" the tears were so obvious behind the mask.

I lifted my hand and gently took it off to wipe his tears away "It doesn't matter, nothing is going to happen and I'm not going anywhere" "I know, it was just nightmare anyway" the low rumble of the ship was calming so we sat there in silence. After a few minutes I asked about the woman that was behind Slade "Hey Dick who was that woman behind Deathstroke?" there was no answer "Dick?" I looked down at my side to see him fast asleep so I fixed the blanket around his back and leaned in "sleep well baby" eventually I dosed off as well. After a little while Zatanna walked in and saw us asleep together "Aww so adorable and perfect blackmail material" she pulled out her hone and took a picture then left.

**Zatanna POV:**

"Hey guys guess what I just saw" I quietly called when I came out of the back of the ship. Everyone looked up as I showed them the picture "aww that's so sweet" M'Gann cooed as she saw it. The others either smiled evilly or gagged "This is perfect blackmail material" Wally whispered. We we're all quietly sitting and talking, being mindful of our two sleeping love birds in the back then we hit something "woah!" we all tumbled and flipped over each other while M'Gann tried to control the ship "Come on old girl hang on" her teeth clenched as we tumbled around. A crash was heard in the back and Dick came tumbling out with a blanket flopped round his back "What's going on?" his voice was groggy from sleep, then Artemis tumbled on top of him "mph!" he had to bite his sleeve to ward off the pain "Sorry, what happened?" I looked up from the dog pile "We hit something but not sure what" M'Gann landed so we could see what we hit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis POV:**

When we walked out of the ship I stood there with a typical look on my face "No way, you are injured I am not losing you again. Get back in that ship before I-" his lips crashed onto mine just to shut me up "Are you done now mis'?" I stood there opening and closing my mouth a few times then sighed "You're not staying are you?" "Nope" we walked out to the others who stood there with mouths open "what is that thing?" cautiously I walked over to the limp mutant dog creature and crouched down "It looks like the animal we hit on the bikes, looks dead though" I searched for a pulse then suddenly I was very cold.

"ARTEMIS!" I could hear the team call out to me as I sank through the bone chilling waters, the pressure increased, marine animals swam by, my lungs burnt through my ribcage I could feel my blood freezing in my veins. Just before I closed my eyes, I could see M'Gann jump in and swim as fast as she could with her hand stretched out to me _'I'm sorry _'that was my last thought.

**M'Gann POV:**

**4:13pm**

As soon as Artemis fell, I jumped into the icy waters to save her, I could see her body sinking and could sense her system shutting down from the cold and her pulse was fading fast. Her mind disconnected after thinking one more thing _'I'm sorry' _at this I swam faster than reached my hand out and grabbed her sinking corpse. At this point she was gone _'I'm sorry Dick, she's gone' 'NO!'_ the thought was so loud and painful, I had to close the link down to swim back up.

**Nightwing POV:**

As soon as Artemis fell, Conner grabbed me in a bone crushing bear hug to hold me back "LET ME GO SHE NEEDS ME!" his grip tightened around me as I struggled "Dick if you go in there you can freeze also, we cannot lose another member, we cannot lose our LEADER!" I knew he was right but I kept trying get out of his grip. Massive amounts of tears fell from my eyes as M'Gann whispered into my brain _'I'm sorry Dick, she's gone' _my world froze, Zatanna stopped trying to cast a spell, Tim was half way into Barbara's arms, Raven just standing there with magic frozen on her hands, Wally was almost on his knees in the snow, Conner's grip just stopped around my arms and ribs. All that moved was my tears, never stopping.

The world moved again and M'Gann flew out of the water and set Artemis corpse onto the icy ground, I bolted out of Conners grip and skidded next to her frozen corpse."No Arty please" I cradled her frozen body to my chest, cried and screamed never letting go "Arty please don't go please don't leave us" my whispers turned into cries "Artemis please wake up!" cries turned into screams "I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE DAMMIT BRING HER BACK! I love her" the last part was a faint whisper the team's cries flew through my skull and it was simple. I failed. My team, my parents the love of my life everyone. Her body was deathly pale and blue edged around her lips, snow starts to fall from the clouded skies as the team tries to get me into the bio-ship so we can leave but I won't move so they all go in except Raven who kneels down next to me and envelopes me into a hug for comfort "I…I can't believe Rae she's gone" she strokes my hair just like Artemis did "I know Dick, I don't believe it either" we sat there for another 20 minutes before picking up her body and walking onto the bio-ship where everyone was waiting.

The flight home took longer than it should have. The team mourned the whole way home, Raven sat with me beside Artemis in the back never letting her go. Eventually Raven left us to comfort the others. "I'm so sorry Arty, I should have been with you when you were looking at the animal. You're shooting targets in heaven now Baby" I couldn't hold it in anymore and almost punched a huge gap into the wall.

**Bio-ship**

**5:48pm**

**Raven POV:**

Everyone felt the ship lurch from the back, I could feel everyone's emotions but Nightwing's were strongest. Pain, anger, failure, love… all mixed into one giant pain filled ball _'M'Gann, how long until we get back to the mountain?'__'*sniffle* about 10 minutes 5 at our max speed' 'alright, how are you feeling?' 'A little dizzy but ok' _I sighed and could tell that she was hiding how much it hurt.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the mountain and saw the Justice league outside waiting for us _'oh no, who is going to tell Green Arrow?'_there was no time to answer that dreaded question because we had landed already, we stepped out of the ship with grim faces onand GA looked instantly worried.

"Team what's going on and where are Artemis and Nightwing?" as if on cue Nightwing walked out with tears still evident and a dead Artemis in his arms**, **instantly Green Arrow bolted to where Nightwing had set her down on the grass, never letting go of her corpse "Oliver, I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't save her" his voice had cracked ages ago and sounded so strained from the crying. Tears fell from the Archers face as he stroked Artemis' cold cheek "It's alright Dick, I don't blame you" Batman pulled the teen into a hug while Green Arrow picked up Artemis and went inside. At this Dick panicked, Bruce's arms got tighter around his ribs "Bruce please let me go please!" his panicking put a serious strain on my senses, something was up and he hasn't told anyone about it "Dick, I'm sorry but this is for your own good" the dark knight pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into the teens neck.

**Batman POV:**

I felt Dick's struggles weaken as he fell limp, it really hurt to see him so upset so I decided to take him home "I'm going to take him home team you did a great job and I'm sorry for the loss" I carried my limp son and strapped him into the Batmobile. When we got to the Batcave Alfred was there waiting "Master Bruce, I heard what happened" I pulled Dick out and set him on the medical bed so we could search for injuries while he was out, just makes it easier.

Once I put Dick in his room, Alfred and I talked in the cave "He'll be mourning for weeks if not months, what do we do Alfred?" the elder man sighed "All that we can Master Bruce, the best medicine for him is for you to comfort him and encourage him to move on" I nodded and went to check on him.

**Wally POV:**

I couldn't believe it…

Artemis was gone. Everyone had stayed up all night crying and mourning. Training was called off for a few days but that didn't help us at all. I hated seeing my best friend in so much pain and thought of a way to bring her back, then it clicked.

While everyone was asleep I silently took a plastic version of her and replaced it onto the bed and carried her body to see somebody that I wish I didn't have to.

Ra's al Ghul…

It was tough actually convincing him to let me use the Lazarus Pit but when I told him how much pain that Dick was in, he couldn't deny me and understood my intentions. As Artemis was lowered into the pit a thought occurred to me _"Did I make the right choice?" _I couldn't answer because the monks had lifted her out of the pit. She seemed to be still dead but her eyes opened with a startled gasp.

**Lazarus Pit**

**7:02pm **

**Artemis POV:**

It was strange being dead, I could finally be with my mother again but something pulled me away. I gasped as I awoke to find the faces of Wally and Ra's a Ghul looking upon me"Wally?" "Arty, you're alive" I latched onto him for dear life and cried "How, I was dead Wally how did you bring me back?" "I got some help" we pulled away and I leaned on the redhead for support "Thank you Ra's for your help" he waved us off "Do not worry Kid Flash, but remember next time that we cross paths, I shall not be so merciful" "I wouldn't doubt that" Wally picked me up bridal style and sped out of that creepy place.

I leaned my head onto his chest and let more tears fall "I'm glad you're ok Arty, I just couldn't stand seeing Dick how he is about it" "How is he Wally and the team and the league?" he shook his head "Not good" we arrived at his apartment "You'll have to hang here till everything settles down you ok with that?" I nodded and pet the dog that Wally has "I didn't know you had a dog" the redhead meta-human shrugged "eh, got him few years ago names Oscar" I scratched the small Bulldog behind the ear as Wally left for the cave.

**Wayne Manor**

**7:21pm**

**Nightwing POV:**

The sedative wore off and I just opened my eyes to close them again so they could adjust to the dim lighting of the night sky. The door opened and Bruce came in to check on me "Bruce?" he sat down and moved the hair from my face "Hey Dick, how do you feel" "Sleepy, why did you do that?" the Dark knight sighed "I had to so you would calm down enough to come home for the night, you had a big mission and we found out from the team that you got buried in snow, a slight to moderate case of Hypothermia, fell down a cliff edge and attacked by Deathstroke and his daughter" I nodded to confirm that it was true "Bruce after the mission I was going to ask Artemis to…" I couldn't finish, my heart just exploded in my ribcage from just saying her name "Ask her what Dick?" I sucked it up and finished my sentence "I was going to ask her to…to marry me…" Bruce looked shocked then a look of symphony came across his normally stoic face"I'm sorry son I really am" I sat there in his arms and cried for the like the tenth time that night. The pain was too much to handle so I let the flood gates open and no one stopped it.

**Mt. Justice**

**8:24pm**

**M'Gann POV:**

My sister was gone, the pain emitting from everyone's minds hurt so much. Conner never left my side that night and I was grateful for it. It was hard for us to lose her again, like the failsafe simulation all those years ago, Artemis was the first to get hit and now it's come back to bite us in the ass. Every emotion piled up in my brain and it made it hard to think** "**I just can't believe she's gone Conner, what do we do without her?" the half-kryptonian looked down and wiped a stray tear from my eye "It's alright M"Gann I can't believe it either and I'm sure we'll be able to move on and honour her through memory" he was right but the pain would never go away, that I was certain of.

The zeta-beam announced Wally's arrival and so we walked over to the mourning hero "Hi Wally" "Hi" we sat in the living room in silence for the rest of the night, no one cared about sleep at the moment. The zeta-beams went off again as Wally left for Central City and Tim and Barbara left for Gotham probably to comfort Dick at home "I hope Nightwing is alright, all of his emotions are just pouring out" Conner's arm tightened around my shoulders "He'll be alright we'll be there for him, I promise" we eventually fell asleep on the lounge thinking of our lost sister.

**Wayne Manor/Batcave**

**8:57pm**

**Tim POV:**

We arrived at the cave and walked upstairs after changing. We found Bruce and Alfred next to a curled up in a ball Dick shaking like crazy in a corner "Hi Bruce, how is he doing?" Barbara whispered when the Dark Knight walked over "Not good, he hasn't moved from the corner and won't stop shaking, I don't know what to do anymore. Can you two stay with him for a little while, he's still mad at me for sedating him just don't let him hurt himself alright" I nodded and knelt down next to Alfred "Hey Dick…"

He didn't stop shaking from his spot in the corner all night but eventually fell asleep still curled up in a ball, we put a blanket on him and sat there watching over our broken brother "It's going to be hard to move on, we all know that he'll never be the same" I whispered to Babs who stroked Dicks hair out of his eyes "I know Tim but all we can do right now is be there when he needs to cry or when he needs to just hold somebody. Don't worry ok he'll be alright" it was about 3:30 in the morning when we fell asleep next to the older teen who hadn't moved all night. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Wally's house**

**7:05am**

**Artemis POV:**

A loud buzzing sound pierced my brain, I could hear Wally groan and hit snooze so I chucked a pillow at him "Hey tryin' to sleep" I huffed and jumped on him "Gah!" "Don't you have to get to school?" he grumbled and got up "Makin some coffee, want some?" "Sure, I'm awake now anyway, no thanks to you Blondie" another pillow went flying "Don't call me Blondie!" I could hear him laugh from the kitchen. Oscar came running in and jumped up onto the table with Wally's shirt in his mouth "hey where's my shirt?" draws were being opened and closed in the room "Dammit Oscar!" the redheaded speedster ran after the small dog who still had his shirt between its teeth. I started laughing and watched as the two wrestled for the shirt on the floor. "Finally!" Wally came into the kitchen with his shirt and sat down next to me on a chair "Here" I passed him the cup of coffee "Thanks, so what are you going to do today?" I hadn't really thought about it but I was thinking to go visit my mother's grave "I don't know, I was thinking of going to see mum and bring her some flowers"

It hurt to talk about her, when my father killed her the night of the failsafe simulation, well…Things were different for the week or so. But I learned to except that I don't have my mother anymore, my sister has disappeared and my father is a murderer but I have a new family and that's all I needed to get through those times. I started to think about the team, M'Gann, Conner, Wally, Tim, Barbara, Zatanna, Wolf and… a stray tear slid down my cheek at the thought of him, he must be so hurt and angry. I pushed the memory away, took a shower and went to visit mum.

**Wayne Manor**

**8:24am**

**Bruce POV:**

Tim went to check on Dick a few minutes ago he hasn't left his room since we moved him there last night, just sitting in the corner shaking. Barbara is going to watch him for the day while I do some work at Wayne Enterprises and Tim goes to school "Come on Tim, you're going to be late" "Coming!" the 15 year old runs down the stairs and through the door, Alfred walked down the stairs with a solemn expression on his normal warm face "How is he Alfred?" the elderly man sighed "He hasn't moved or stopped shaking since it happened sir, he won't eat or sleep either, always says that he sees her death again.

Such a fragile mind shattered at the sight of his love sir" a wave of 'Deja vu' washed over as the night of my parents murder passed through my mind, I mentally shuddered at the thought and called out to Barbara "Babs, I'll be home soon!" "Alright Bruce!" Alfred and I walked out the door and set the security system just for caution. Tim stood there with school bag and laptop in hand "Is he going to be alright today Bruce?" "I placed a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry I've made sure the security system is at max and Barbara promised that she wouldn't leave his side now get in you're going to be late" The young bird climbed into to the back and clicked on his seatbelt "Alfred take the day off today, I'll call you when I'm done just enjoy yourself alright" "Thank you sir" I climbed in and we dropped Tim off at school "If you hear anything from Babs call me right away" I nodded and we drove to Wayne Enterprises "Thank you Alfred, enjoy your day" I walked into the office and prepared for the long day.

**Wayne Manor**

**9:45am**

**Nightwing POV:  
**I can't sleep…

I can only see pain…

Everyone in pain…

Barbara doesn't leave my side the whole day, Alfred comes home and sits with me while she has to go see her dad, everything is messed up. The team is in ruins, the mission was a success but a failure.

It was my fault…

Artemis death was my fault…

It was never meant to happen, we were never meant to be ambushed, lost, hurt, worried, scared. We were never meant to be attacked by Deathstroke and those monster dogs, we were never meant to be injured. We were never meant to lose someone so special to the team…to me.

"Master Richard please, do not think that it is your fault, you didn't know that the ice was unstable" I shook my head "No Alfred, it was my fault, I should of went with her, at least I'll be with her and my parents again" a whack to the head brought me from my thoughts 'Don't you **dare!** Think like that Richard, we are very sorry for losing Artemis but we would be sad also if we lost you" his arms wrapped around me "I'm sorry Alfie I just-" "shh It's alright now shh" It was about 2 hours before Tim came home from school saying that he needed to be with his broken brother and I welcomed the comfort but the pain never went away.

**Gotham Cemetery**

**Next day- 2:00pm**

**Wally POV:**

Today was a really bad day. Clouds covered the dark skies of the city filled with hurt. Artemis 'body' was dressed in a floor length strapless emerald green dress with silver heels and silver pins in her downcast hair. Flowers littered the coffin from everyone who came to mourn the loss of a hero. Friends and family cried for their fallen friend, the league was there in civvies so no one recognised them the team was there to mourn the loss of our 'sister' yet the truth hurt and she wasn't dead, she was in my house right now waiting for the moment to reveal herself.

When the priest said his words everyone got a chance to say something about her. It took about an hour for the league to say what they had to say, Jade cried the whole time that she said goodbye to her baby sister and sat with Roy and Lian, who shed tears of her own. M'Gann managed to hold back tears when she spoke, Conner was Conner, Zatanna couldn't hold it in as she spoke, Barbara talked about their time at school together, Tim talked about the times that they would hang out and pull pranks around the cave, Wolf just licked her face and whimpered then I got up to speak.

"Even though we had our differences, Artemis and I were a great team when it came to the team, we both cared for each other but just didn't show it much. To tell the truth I've always had a crush on her but when she came to me saying she and Dick had got together I stood by them for support, She was my best friend and I couldn't ask for anything else but a friend so goodbye Artemis and I hope everything goes well for you in the next life" I walked over to Dick who was still shaking "Are you ready for this man?" "Yeah" he took a deep breath and walked up to the small podium next to the coffin.

**Nightwing POV:**

I walked up to the podium and took a deep breath "Ever since I've met Artemis, well it was interesting to say the least. With school and the team. Through time we became friends, then something more. I finally had the courage to ask her out and she accepted, that was 5 years ago. Recently we went on a mission to the Arctic circle and I got lost in the snow for about a week, she was so worried that it hurt to see her like that. Soon after when we were coming home, we hit something and tumbled so we investigated to find a mutated dog, Atemis walked over and checked for a pulse then she…" I couldn't finish that sentence as tears threatened to escape "She fell under the ice and drowned. I never got the chance to ask her to do something special…I was going to ask her to marry me but I guess I didn't get the chance to, I love you Artemis and I know you'll be watching over us from heaven. Goodbye Artemis Teen Archer of Young Justice"

I walked over to her 'sleeping' form and kissed her on the lips"you're shooting arrows in heaven now Arty…" I was just about to step down when the grief exploded out of me, I dropped to my knees and gripped my head as the tears flowed through again and screamed. Wally sped up and latched on to me "It's alright Dick, you did a great job, remember she'll always be with you" I didn't let go of my best friend for the rest of the funeral until we buried her.

I placed the rose onto the tombstone and stood there in the rain. Eventually everyone but Wally left because of the rain and went home "Dick?" I didn't answer him, just knelt down and traced the engraved words "She's really gone"

**Mt. Justice**

**1 week later**

**12:03pm**

**Wally POV:**

I can't stand it, I can't stand seeing him so broken on the inside. All he does now is train or stay in his room, we hardly see him, he doesn't do any missions, won't leave the cave and won't talk to anyone. I've tried to get into his room and talk or at least comfort him but just like Batman, he won't let anyone help him until the last minute which is really bad. It was a week after the funeral so we were relieved from missions to cover the loss, we were just sitting around studying, watching TV, reading and in M'Ganns case, baking but our hearts weren't with the stuff we were doing.

Dick had come out at some point but left to visit Arty, we all knew that everyday he would place a fresh rose at her tombstone, stay there until it was too dark to see than come back to the cave and lock himself in his room for the rest of the night and then the sound of concrete cracking and crying would be heard. Tonight seemed the worse this is going to be a loooong night.

**Dick's room**

**8:35pm**

**Nightwing POV:**

The wall had numerous holes in them, the bed wasn't made and the pillows were lying around somewhere, but I didn't care I just sat there in the corner letting my emotions unravel, every emotion that was bottled up just exploded from my body. A huge wave of emotional destruction. Every day I think about her then the one question that I'm scared of 'do I do it? Do I do it to be with her again?' that question haunts the very centre of my mind, I'm worried that Bruce will go crazy, the team will break, my parents… what would they think?

I know I have to do it, I know that I have to be with her, I can't stand it any longer. I'm going to do it. I curl into a ball and close my eyes letting the visions of her death haunt me again. The next day I spend in the training room writing a letter to say goodbye.

I stuck the note onto the training room's door and locked it. The rope sat by the uneven bars waiting, mocking my decision but I go through with it. The rope is tied to the bar and secured around my neck as I stand there on top of the bar, the last tears drip down my face as I think about them for the last time "I'm sorry everyone, I love you all" I looked up to the ceiling "I'm coming for you guys" with my last words said…

I dropped…

**Mt. Justice living room:**

**10:45am**

**Babs POV:**

I came to the cave that morning to find everyone but Nightwing just sitting there quietly watching a movie "Hey guys" 'Hi Babs, how are you feeling?" M'Gann floats over and envelops me into a hug which I return instantly "I'm alright, how is Dick holding up?" they look at me with those broken eyes "Don't worry I'll go and check on him" I walk to his room and knock on the door "Dick are you in there it's me" there was no answer so I knocked again "Come on Dick open the door" there still was no answer so I hacked the pin code.

The door opened to an empty room "Huh, probably in the training room again" everyone knew that when he was upset or angry, he would vent in the training room. When I got there a note was plastered to the door "What's this?" I scanned through the note. My eyes widened and jaw dropped _"he didn't!" _I unlocked the door and ran inside to see him hanging there from the high beam "AHHHH!"

**Wally POV:**

"AHHHH!" we all heard Babs scream and run into the living room with tears in her eyes and a piece of paper clutched in her pale hand "GUYS!" "Babs, what's wrong?" she handed me the piece of paper and everyone read through it with shocked expressions.

_Everyone…_

_If you are reading this, then I am gone. Please don't be mad and please don't worry, it was my decision and I couldn't stand the pain anymore. Please look after each other and look out for each other's backs. I know that this is stupid, but I know you all understand how hard this is. I will never forget you guys and so please move on and save the world with all you can. I love you guys and will miss you all dearly…_

_Farewell …_

_NW_

We all bolted to the training room and screamed just like Babs did, "NO!" Tim vaulted up onto the beam and cut the rope while I sped through and grabbed our deceased leader and set him on a mat then cut the rope away "no, no Dick wake up, come on buddy don't do this…" there was no sign of life at all in his body "NO DICK WAKE UP YOU BASTARD, WAKE UP DON'T DO THIS!" I clutched at my best friends corpse and screamed, just like he did with Arty. This was not supposed to happen, what would she say when I tell her? She would be crushed…

The whole team cried yet again for the night. Batman had come to see his dead son and even cried himself "Oh Richard I'm so sorry, I failed you" it was a whisper but we still heard it. Later that day Batman took Dick back home with A screaming Tim and crying Barbara, Tim's screams echoed through the halls of the cave that night, making us get no sleep but we still couldn't not when thinking about our newly passed 'little' brother. When I told Artemis, she ran out of the house into the pouring rain and screamed.

**Street:**

**3:23pm:**

**Artemis POV:**

When Wally came home with tear tracks on his face, I instantly knew something was up "Wally, what is it?" he couldn't look me in the eye "Wally please, tell me" the red head wiped the tears away and looked at me in the eye "Artemis, Dick…" the minute he said that name something exploded on the inside "What Wally? What did he do? what happened?" the tears came back into his emerald green eyes "Dick…committed suicide" my heart leaped out of my throat "What?" "He… he hung himself in the training room" I ran out of the house and onto the street "DICK!" I dropped to my knees and let tears mingle with the pouring rain soaking Wally and I to the bone.

I cried and cried and cried, Wally knelt down with me and wrapped me into a hug and cried to, our best friend, 'little' brother and my boyfriend is gone. It was the worst night since my mum died, all the pain flooding out from the screaming and bashing of the concrete, my knuckles were scraped and would need to be stitched but I didn't care. Neighbours opened their doors and watched as I bashed through the concrete ground, they saw how horrified I was, yet no one dare say anything.

Wally eventually took me inside and set me into the shower (while being polite to not look of course) and sat with me "I don't want to believe it Wally, I just don't…" I brought my knees to my chest to cover up and cry, Wally rubbed my back "I don't believe it either Arty…" I didn't tense as his hand stroked circles around my back it actually felt calming. After a hour I climbed into bed, Wally tucked me in and was just about to leave when I grabbed his wrist "Don't leave me…" he nodded and climbed in next to me, I latched onto him and silently cried "It's alright Arty he's up there watching us from heaven now…" I didn't fall asleep till about 3 in the morning thinking about my special man who was watching over us at that very moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Limbo**

**Unknown time;**

**Nightwing POV:**

I don't know where I am…

It's dark and creepy…

I can't see anything or anyone…

I was floating in some kind of void, no light or sound could be seen or heard _"Hello?"_ still nothing could be heard _"Is anybody out there?" _still nothing. I started to panic. Suddenly a large bright light appeared _"agh!" _I had to cover my eyes from the brightness _"Dick…" _I instantly snapped my head up, I knew that voice it was… _"Mum?" _my mother and father appeared from the light. I instantly ran into their open arms and cried _"Shh Don't cry my little Robin, it is alright now" _I haven't heard that name in a long time _"Mum, dad I missed you so much I'm sorry I couldn't do anything"_ my father's hand rested around my back _"Dick we don't blame you for our deaths, it was Zucco who decided to commit murder not you, it's alright now son but…we have something to tell you" _I knew something was up when he used that tone _"What is it?" "Your time hasn't come Dick, you need to be down there with your friends and Bruce, we love you and are proud of you but it isn't your time to come just yet" "No mum, dad wait!" _A huge gust of wind started to pull me through a swirling vortex with lightning shooting out the sides _"We love you son and will see you soon…" "Goodbye Dick we love you…" "NO!"_ I was struck by the lightning and ripped through "AGH!"

**Reality:**

"AGH!" I bolted up and gasped, Bruce shot out of his sleep and stared at me with tearful eyes "Bruce…" the bat dropped all facades and gripped me into a 'daddyats' style hug "Bruce I'm so sorry!" "Dick don't ever scare me like that again!" Tim, Alfred and Barbara came running into the room "What's going-" Tim stopped dead in his tracks, fresh tears fell from his eyes "Dick…" He bolted over and barrelled into me making us tumble to the floor gripping each other tight "Tim I'm so sorry" "DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN DICK! I was so scared…" I wiped his tears away "I'm not going anywhere Timmy not now, not ever" Barbara also barrelled into us "Oh Dick don't ever die again!" I wrapped my arm around her shoulders "I'm not making any promises but I'll try" Alfred and Bruce had pulled us all into a giant Batfamily hug "Uh…what are we going to tell the team?" horrified looks passed through then we all laughed "Don't worry I'm sure we can figure something out" we all sat there in each other's arms a little longer before going to the cave.

**Mt. Justice**

**3:45pm**

**Conner POV:**

I think every wall in the cave has a few holes in them. Everyone was heartbroken. M'Gann won't stop crying and it's tearing everyone apart. We hate seeing her normally cheery eyes so full of hurt and tears. Zatanna wouldn't move from the small grotto in the mountain, she'd just sit there looking at the holograms of Artemis and Nightwing, it broke her heart to lose more family.

Wally hasn't come back to the cave since yesterday, he didn't say hi or anything just walked up to his room to grab something and went straight back home. I haven't heard anything from Tim or Barbara since it happened. It must be hard seeing your dead brother lying in the next room. Suddenly my phone buzzed with a text from Tim

_Hey._

_Get everyone to zeta-beams_

_Got surprise_

_Be there in few_

I got everyone to the zeta-beam and managed to get Wally to come through. We waited for a few minutes until the zeta-beam glowed and out came Batman Tim, Barbara and a figure with a hood over their face "Hey Tim what was the text about?" the young bat smiled and the figure removed the hood. Everyone gasped…

Wally's eyes instantly watered "Dick is that…" Dick bolted over and wrapped his arms around his best friend "It's me Wally… it's me" "I…I can't believe it" the two fell to their knees and gripped harder, the whole team cried and we all gripped onto our 'baby' brother thinking that if we let go he'll just disappear "What were you thinking Dick!" I called as we held him "Don't ever do something like that again!" Zatanna almost screamed "I'm so sorry guys I never wanted to hurt you like that!" tears of happiness were shed from the team hug.

**Wally POV:**

After a while I managed to get Dick to talk "It's really good to have you back dude" I hugged my best friend close again "I'm sorry Wally I just…" I shushed him "I know you're sorry and I forgive you, I need to show you something come on it's a surprise that you'll flip for" We walked to the zeta-beam but before I went through, I silently texted Artemis saying to hide in room with hoodie on and be home in few minutes. A text came through with confirmation so I walked into the zeta-beam.

**Wally's house**

**5:02pm**

**Artemis POV:**

I was just sitting there watching a movie when the text from Wally buzzed on my phone, so I texted back, grabbed the hoodie and ran upstairs to hide in the bedroom. Oscar being the curious dog that he is, decided to follow me in and curled up in my lap.

**Nightwing POV:**

When we got to central, Wally told me to pull the hoodie up, I have no idea why but did. We got to is house and opened the door "Wally what is going on? You seem like you're hiding something" the redhead shook his head "Nu ah mister I'm not saying anything, wait here I'll be back in a second" he walked up the stairs and disappeared through the door up the top. I just stood there with the hood covering my face and kept wondering what was going on. Wally came back down with Oscar running next to him and a female figure with a hood concealing her face, the small bulldog jumped up on his hind legs and barked a happy hello "Hey Oscar" I whispered and pet the dog behind the ear "Ok you two ready?" we both nodded and Wally smiled "Take off the hoods" we did so and the sight that I saw shocked me, I felt my heart leap into my throat and gasped…

**Artemis POV:**

"Take off the hoods" when Wally said that I removed my hood and stared at the figure with wide teary eyes "It can't be…" the figure said and stood there dumbstruck with teary eyes as well "Dick?..." "Artemis?..." we bolted into each other's arms while Wally quietly snuck out of the room. I clung to my 'dead' boyfriend and cried happy tears, I felt tears on my shoulder from his tears as well as he clung to me like there was no tomorrow "How?..." I thread y fingers through his soft hair "Th-the Lazarus Pit, Wally brought me back, What about you how did you come back?" "I-I don't know" I pulled away and crashed onto his lips. I've been waiting to do that ever since Wally brought me back and it felt great.

**Wally POV:**

When they bolted into each other's arms, I silently snuck out of the room so they could have their moment. It was heart-warming to see my two best friends together in each other's embrace again. Now how do we tell the team that Artemis has come back? Oh crap…

**Mt. justice**

**5:21pm**

**Babs POV:**

We were happy that our 'baby' brother is alive but still we aren't whole inside. Artemis was still gone and we couldn't bring her back. Even though Dick was alive, the hologram still stood beside Artemis, we refused to let it be taken down. I stood there staring at the couples holographic forms and let a single tear slid down my cheek. Suddenly my com started to beep "Batgirl here…ok I'll be up in a sec" with the call confirmed from Tim I walked to the stairs and just before walking out, I turned around and looked at the holograms one last time before leaving.

**Wally's house:**

**5:18pm few minutes earlier**

**Artemis POV:**

We finally broke apart to breathe, but I didn't want it to end, just feeling his lips on mine made my body shudder with excitement "Hey arty?" "Hmm?" I felt him shift "Uh how are we going to tell the team?" that thought struck me "oh crap…" we both laughed and got up off the floor to ask Wally.

"Hey Wally do you have any idea as to how we are going to tell the team about this?" the redheads face lost all colour "Uh…" all three of us laughed at the question "Why don't we just go to the cave and surprise them?" Dick added as we started to walk to the zeta-beam around the corner. We all agreed to just go and show them that I'm alive and I prepared myself for the group crushing. The zeta-beam glowed and transported us to the cave, the room was empty.

"Few no crushing just-" "Artemis?..." ooooh no. Zatanna stood there with her jaw to the floor (not literally of course) "Hi Zee" the magician screamed "GHOST!" the others came running and also screamed or barrelled into me with hugs "Hoomph" M'Gann's grip around my waist tightened "You're alright, you're alive but how?!" 'M'Gann…Can't- bre-breathe!" the Martian's gripped lessened around my abdominal area "Artemis how are you…" a thud came out of nowhere so we turned to Zatanna who had passed out from the 'ghost' shock and Tim waving an incense below her nose "Wow, she's aright guys" the magician got back up and barrelled into us "Zee watch out!" too late, M'Gann, Zatanna and I went flying "WOAH!" the boys ran after us "I gotcha!" Wally called but we all landed on Dick "Oooph!"

While we were flying in the air Tim had called Barbara and the redheaded girl ran from the stairs and screamed "ARTEMIS!" she jumped into the dog pile causing more pressure on us "Oomph!" Dick was being crushed but of course Wolf runs in and jumps on "WOLF NO!" again too late. A muffled cry came from under us "Are youse done yet?!" before we could answer, Green Arrow and Flash came through the zeta-beams "Hey team what's going on and why are you dog piling Nightwing, Did he do something that we should know about?" once he saw me GA decided to bomb into the dog pile causing even more pressure "CAN'T BREATHE!" Dick's cries for air went un-noticed by the team who practically glomped me "Alright guys, I think we've crushed him enough!" we all laughed and climbed off of my now gasping boyfriend. I pulled him up and hugged GA "I'm so glad you're alive Artemis" he whispered into my hair, more tears fell from my dried eyes "I'm so sorry for not coming to you Oliver, I just wanted to wait for the right time" he stroked my blond hair.

"Wait, so if you're alive, who did we bury?" that question struck us all except Wally who nervously backed out of the room "Wally is there something you wanna tell us?" "Nope" he ran for it with the team chasing after him "WALLY!" "STAY BACK I HAVE AN ONION AND I WILL THROW IT!" "GET 'IM" the team practically assaulted the red head with the onion "AHHH I'LL SPILL, I'LL SPILL!" "YOU BETTER FLASH BOY!" Wally came running back up the hallway with an onion in his hand we all doubled over laughing. Once the team had interrogated Wally, he ended up hanging from the high beam in his underwear which caused more laughter. Dick and I left the training room and stopped in the hallway "Hey Arty, do you wanna go grab some dinner with me tonight?" "Ok sure I'll meet you near the zeta-beams in an hour ok" he nodded and I walked to my room to get changed.

**Zeta-beam**

**1 hour later**

**Nightwing POV:**

While waiting for Artemis, I pulled out the small box and looked at it, I was nervous as hell_ "Get a grip you can do this, just ask her!" _"Dick?" my thoughts were interrupted by a tender voice behind me. I turned around and went bug eyed. Artemis was standing there in a knee high strapless deep red dress with black inch heels, silver earrings and a diamond pendant shaped as a heart, the one I gave her for her birthday a few years back "Wow…" I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips they tasted like marshmallows. "Ready to go beautiful?" she nodded and we took the zeta-beam to Las Vegas "Dick you didn't!" "I did" I booked a few nights at the Paris Las Vegas hotel.

We took a cab to the hotel and checked in "Dick this place is amazing" Artemis whispered as I checked in "Ah Mr Grayson so very nice to see you, welcome 'Paris Las Vegas' and such a lovely young lady if I may say so" I saw Artemis blush, I took her hand in mine "Nice to see you Derek how's the family?" "Doing great, here is your key card sir" I placed the small key card in my pocket "Thanks Derek, catch up later" "Of course sir enjoy your stay" we waved goodbye and walked onto the elevator with our suitcases.

**Hotel room:**

**6:43pm**

**Artemis POV:**

I gasped as we entered the 'room' "Oh my god!" the room was huge! And the view was so beautiful "Come on mis' ready to go?" I took his hand and we left to go to the restaurant down the street. We decided to walk there because it was only a short walk down the street, all the colours and flashing lights were lighting up the place "Here we go" we walked into a small café type restaurant then took our seats and ordered. The night went well and dinner was great but something was troubling him "Dick what's wrong you look nervous" "Nothing it's nothing" I still held suspicions against him but didn't push the topic.

**Nightwing POV:**

"Dick what's wrong you look nervous" I whipped my head up to face her "Nothing It's nothing" I fiddled with the small box in my pocket waiting for the right moment _"Come on don't chicken out now just ask her" _I inwardly glared at my brain and sighed It was now or never. I got up and knelt down in front of her "Dick what's going on?" I took a deep breath and asked her "Artemis, we've been together for 5 years. All those times that we fought or argued I would always take the blame and regret what I said, those 5 years have been the best 5 years of my life after I lost my parents because I was with you and I hope to spend the rest of my life with you" "Dick what are you saying?" I pulled out the small box and showed her "Artemis, would you do the honour of making me the happiest man on earth, will you marry me?..."

**Artemis POV:  
**"…will you marry me?" my heart stopped beating for a few seconds, my mind blurred with thoughts racing _"Say yes!" _I cleared my head and smiled "Yes of course I will!" I jumped into his arms and roughly kissed him. The whole place cheered at the news as I pulled away to breathe "I love you Dick" "I love you too mis'" after dinner we went back to the hotel room. I took a shower and changed into a tight fitting singlet and short pyjama shorts, Dick was sitting on the bed taking his shoes off when I literally assaulted the young bat.

I pried open his mouth and thrust my tongue almost down his throat "Mmm" I half moaned half growled, his tongue sneakily slides down my throat as they fight for control. After almost 5 minutes we pull away to breathe "wow…" gently he pulls me back by the waist and deepens the kiss by pulling my up towards him, lying underneath has its advantages. I hook my legs around and grind into his waist, Dick groans through the kiss that vibrates down our bodies and sends shivers down below. He started to kiss and suck at my neck and hit a seriously sensitive spot *gasp* my legs tightened around his waists as his mouth works that small area causing more moans to emit from my larynx (voice box) "Yeah right there…" a small nip made me jump and grind into his hips again.

A low throaty growl sent vibration up and down my neck as I ground into his groin with intense pressure building on the inside of my lower abdomen making it harder to concentrate. The pressure kept building up on my neck then disappeared "Arty maybe we should wait a little while, I don't wanna force you into anything" I looked into his eyes and stroked his cheek "It's ok, I didn't want to force that on you either, why don't we just cuddle tonight and watch a movie instead" Dick slid off and stood up to put a movie in.

**Nightwing POV:**

When I walked to put the movie in, a sudden jolt spread through my lower body "mmghr" "Dick are you ok?" Artemis was at my kneeling side in a second "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" the jolt faded and we stood up "I think we overdid it back there, take it easy on it ok, got sit down, I'll put the movie in" I limped over and sat down on the bed while Artemis picked up the TV remote and snuggled up to me. A few hours later 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo's' credits were rolling on the screen as we slept, sprawled out on the bed without a care in the world…Until our communicators buzzed in our ears "GAH!" they startle both of us and I fell off the bed, Arty starts laughing and answers the call "Artemis here…What?...*sigh* ok I'll let him know thanks Zee"

I managed to climb back up onto the bed and listened to what was happening "What's up?" "Tim got hit with a de-aging beam and won't leave his spot in the vents until he sees you" "Aw man, alright how does tomorrow sound, I know it was meant to be a week but…" so lips were placed on mine to shut me up "It's alright babe, we can do this another day, maybe even on our honeymoon now are you coming to bed or are you sleeping on the lounge tonight?" I practically glomped the female archer and climbed under the covers with her wrapped in my arms "I love you Dick" "Love you too Artemis" our eyes closed and no nightmares came that night.

**Mt. Justice**

**4:30pm (next day)**

**Tim POV:**

Stupid de-aging beam. Stupid Bane. Stupid…uh. Ok I can't think of anyone at the moment, right now I am laying on my stomach in the vents of Mt. Justice as a 5 year old "Tim if you come down, I'll give you a cookie!" the team has trying to get me to come out but they keep failing "Don't wanna a cookie, want my bwother!" ugh even my voice has changed. The zeta-beams vibration buzzed through the cave indicating someone was here. A figure climbed into the vent "Hey Tim what are you doing up here?" I recognised that voice "Dick!" He pulled me out of the vent and set me on the floor "What happened to you little man?" "Bwane shot me wif a de-aging beam, stupid Bwane" Dick took my hand and took me into the living room to put on a movie to watch.

It turned out to be 'The Batman' series 1-5 all on the same disk IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!? But seriously Batman? Eh I can't complain I always watched it when I was little. "Tim…" a voice echoed in my mind and it turned out it was Artemis with a box of Chinese in her hand "Tim come on, time to eat" "What time is it?" Artemis looked at the clock "It's 6:45pm, you've been watching that for over 2 hours now" I was surprised and looked at the episode that was currently on. I got up and walked with Artemis to where the others were sitting down with Chinese on the coffee table "Hey Tim back in the land of the living I see" I ran over and sat down next to my brother.

**9:32pm:**

**Nightwing POV:**

After dinner and monopoly, Tim had finally fallen asleep on the lounge "Hey Dick, why don't you take him upstairs and meet me in my room I've got something to show you" I chastely kissed Artemis on the cheek and took Tim upstairs to tuck him in. "Night Timmy" I whispered and closed the door then walked to Artemis room.

When the door opened she was standing there in the most skimpiest pyjamas that I have ever seen "So what do you think?" "I..uh…um" I couldn't get the words out so instead I pretty much glomped the archer and had a serious make-out session with her "*giggle* Dick that tickles pfft" I kept lightly caressing her ribs which in turn emitted more giggles from the blond archer "Hey Arty, who do you wanna tell first, your sister or the team?" her giggling slightly lowered to answer the question "Well Jade would probably castrate you for not telling her and the team would go nuts, maybe the best choice us Jade at the moment, I don't want to have a headless husband" we both laughed at the joke.

"I'll call her tomorrow and then we can tell the team ok" I kissed her goodnight and went to my room for a god sleep. It was kind of strange, marrying your team-mate who you've been working with ever since you were younger but I didn't care, I loved Artemis and nothing can come between that.


	7. Chapter 7

**10:21am (next morning)**

**Artemis POV:**

After breakfast I decided to call Jade and tell her the good news.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jade it's me, I've got something to tell you and it's kind of really important"

"_Hi Artemis, what is this so called 'important' news that you wanted to tell me about?"_

It was becoming really hard to contain my excitement over the phone but kept it composed until I told her.

"Well…I'm getting married"

There was a long pause on the other line and I could tell that my older sister was shocked.

"_Artemis…That's fantastic I'm so happy for you and your fiancé, let me guess is it Batman's Protégé?" _

I was a bit stunned at the question then curiosity got the better of me Dammit if it was Roy there will be hell to pay!

"How'd you know?"

"_Let's just say it's a sister instinct"_

"He came to ask you didn't he?"

There was a laugh on the other line.

"_Of course he did, otherwise he might have disappeared, do you think we could meet somewhere this afternoon?"_

"Of course, how does the Gotham Park sound, you could bring Lian if you want"

"_Alright, I'll see you there about 2, bye hun and congratulations"_

"Bye Jade and thanks"

I hung up the phone and found Dick staring there with a smirk on his face "I would wipe that smirk off your face right now if we weren't engaged" he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist from the back "Of course I went to your sister" I sighed and leaned into his chest "By the way she wants to meet with us at Gotham park at 2 so if you want to tell the team do it now" we both laughed and walked down to the living room where everyone – even the league – were hanging around "Hey everyone we have something to tell you" all eyes looked our way "Well we wanted to tell you that…were engaged!" a wave of 'WHAT!' hit us like a brick wall then the wave of bone crushing hugs came "I'm so happy or you guys!" M'Gann squealed.

Conner embraced us with a bone crushing hug "Congrats guys" we both hugged the half Kryptonian until we had to breathe "Thanks guys" we all talked about it and decided to just do a small one in the watchtower for our hero status and later on do a normal wedding with friends and family for our civilian selves. Everything was going great and I had never been happier.

**Gotham Park:**

**2:01pm**

Dick and I sat on a small bench while we waited for Jade. "Aunty Artemis!" a little girl with red hair and greyish green eyes ran up and jumped into my lap "Hey there Lian where's you mummy" Jade and Roy walked up behind her "I told her not to run off but she didn't listen" "Jade it's so good to see you again" I stood up and pulled both Roy and my sister into a hug "Congrats guys, we're really happy for you" Roy hugged me then bro-hugged Dick like they always do "It's great to see you guys again" while Lian payed on the swings the grownups talked about stuff "Have you guys heard anything from dad lately, apparently he's gone MIA for a few months"

A rustling was heard behind us and someone that I never wanted to see again walked out "I'm right here baby girl" We stood up and Dick protectively wrapped an arm around my waist "Relax pretty boy I'm not here to fight" I heard my fiancé growl and give my father the famous bat-glare "What do you want dad?" I looked over to see Jade with Roys arm around her also "I just want to see how my daughters are doing, it's funny to come home and see one is married with my grandchild and the other is marring some punk" Roy growled and stepped forward "You stay the hell away from our daughter" Sportsmaster stepped forward then backed away "Fine but know this, you are never going to get away from me and one day I will find you" with that he disappeared into the bushes and out of sight.

"Next time he wants to fight he won't be so lucky" after a few more minutes Dick and I decide to get home and pack up our stuff from the cave "Bye Artemis I love you and be careful" "Bye Jade" I said good-bye to Lian and Roy then we walked to the closest zeta-beam "I wish I never said anything about him" arms wrapped around me in the small telephone box "Don't beat yourself up, it was bound to happen at some point" the virtual voice scanned us and teleported us to the cave. M'Gann was snuggling up to Conner with a 5 year old Tim sleeping between them when we materialised into the cave "Hey guys" Conner calls "Hey Conner, M'Gann" Dick sneakily takes out his phone and takes a few pictures of his baby brother and I elbow him in the side "Ow" "Cut it out" the small sleeping teen wakes up and jumps into Dick's arms "Hey buddy, how you feelin" the small 5 year old wrapped his little hands around his neck "I missed you Dick" While the two bonded, M'Gann and I went upstairs to start packing.

"It's going to be lonely without you guys around" "Don't worry, we're moving into an apartment with a built in zeta-beam courtesy of Bruce of course and we're not leaving for good I promise" I pulled the Martian into a sisterly hug, until we were interrupted by a child's scream from the hallway "What was that?" we opened the door and looked out to see Tim squealing and running up and down the hallway with Conner's shirt in his hand while Dick and Conner playfully chasing after him "Give me my shirt back you little crazy bat!" Conner laughs as the two older teens chase the small child up and down "Hahahaha Run Tim. Run!" "Dick stop encouraging him!" "Hahahahaha!" we laughed and watched as the three boys chased each other "Hey Dick hurry up if you wanna get to the new apartment!" "Alright!" "Gotcha!" "Ahahahaha!" Conner came running down with Tim in his arms squealing with his shirt in his tiny hands. D ick comes up and kisses me on the cheek "Hey girls how's it going?" we look into the room to see 2 boxes packed "Pretty good still got some more to do now go on and pack" he laughed and disappeared into the room a few doors over "*sigh* what am I going to do with him?" M'Gann giggles "Don't worry we all know you can kick his ass if you need to, come on those boxes aren't going to pack themselves" we walk back into the room and resumed packing.

**Conner POV:**

I carried a squealing Tim like he was flying "Oh no Tim look out it's a Wally monster!" "Ahahaha Wally monstwer!" Wally was standing there smiling and laughing along with us "Argh I'm gonna get you Timmy!" "Oh no Timmy Run!" Wally chases us around the mountain and on the beach. Finally he caught us and we went tumbling to the ground and then we tickled Tim like crazy "Hahahaha st-stop it guys ahahahaha!" it was strange, first he sounded like the 5 year old then his voice started to change back to its normal pitch then Tim started to turn back into the 15 year old we all knew "Tim you're back!" Tim looked down at himself and saw that he was back to normal "Yes!" I pulled them up and we went to help Artemis and Dick pack.

**Living room:**

**3:34pm**

**Nightwing POV:**

Boxes were everywhere, most of my stuff was at the manor which was already at the new apartment so this was pretty much all of Artemis stuff from the cave. Instead of the zeta-beams we decided to do an old fashioned road trip so the others could see the place. I placed the last box into the pile "Ok that's all the boxes, now we just have to get it into the truck" the moving truck was outside the mountain so we brought in into the hanger and loaded it up "Alright Tim ready, 1…2…3" Conner lifted the really big box onto the truck while Tim pushed it up for him.

Wally and I dragged the boxes into the truck when Conner pushed it over "Holy Crap this one's heavy!" I looked at the label "Don't blame me blame Arty, these are her magazines, Hey Arty, How many magazines are in here?!" "About 500!" my jaw dropped "Are you kidding me?!" "No!" I gave up and pushed the box over. After about an hour of packing boxes, we were finished "Alright everyone climb in" Once everyone is buckled in, I drive out of the hanger and onto the road to BludHaven.

**Highway:**

**4:23pm**

**Wally POV:**

We've been driving for over an hour and I'm pretty sure Dick is going to punch a hole in the car door "Are we-" "you ask that one more time and I will stop this truck right now!" I shut up. Half an hour later we stopped to refuel and take a bathroom break "Hurry up man we gotta hit the road!" Conner called as I finished paying for the stuff "Alright jeesh I'm coming!" the chick behind the counter placed the stuff in the bag "Alright that comes to $25.40" I gave the chick a wink and the money "Here you go beautiful" she giggled and waved goodbye as I walked back out to the truck and handed everyone their stuff "Finally, a certain someone getting really agitated in there so we decided to not stay in there, I think there are fist marks on the steering wheel" I gulped and hesitantly walked up to where Dick was standing "Hey buddy are you ok?" I noticed that there were dents in the side where his head was "Um never mind" I knew we should've took the zeta-beams.

We climb back in and start driving again. Somehow M'Gann had picked up a book before we left the cave and was leaning against Conner, Tim had fallen asleep in the back with me and Artemis was in the front with a hand of Dick's knee, probably preventing him from strangling someone who asks if we were there yet…again. Finally after a whole night of driving we finally were near BlüdHaven…FINALLY!

**BlüdHaven:**

**3:29am**

**Nightwing POV:**

So…freaking…tired!

Everyone was asleep and we were finally near the border of my city. Home…

My eyes started to get heavy and the cold coffee in the cup holder wasn't helping much, after a few minutes a servo came into view so I pulled in to refuel and get some more coffee. I swear I almost passed out from sleep deprivation. "Hey there mate you look like you're going to drop dead any minute now" the guy behind the counter said as I walked/stumbled in "Probably, 1 large double expresso please" "Sure thing" "Thanks" I paid the guy and walked back out to the truck where Artemis was waiting "Hey Baby sleep getting to you?" I kissed her and slipped my arms around her waist almost falling asleep on her shoulder from the comfort "Yeah, but we're almost there" I felt her lips on my cheek "Why don't you catch some z's and I'll drive for a while ok" I nodded and climbed into the truck with Artemis climbing in the driver's side.

My eyes felt heavy and eventually closed when Arty placed her hand on mine "Get some sleep babe, I'll wake you up when we get there" I nodded and let sleep over took my deprived mind. It felt like a second before someone was shaking my shoulder "Dick wake up were here" slowly I opened my eyes so there wouldn't be a blinding light so when I opened them a blurry figure of Wally was leaning over me "Wally?..." "Come on sleepy-head time to come back to the land of the living" Wally leaned back and jumped out of the truck. I unclipped the seatbelt and groggily climbed out to see everyone standing there with the back open "hey look who's up" Tim says as we walk over.

**Apartment**

**5:02am**

**Artemis POV:**

The drive was peaceful, with every chance I got I glanced at my sleeping fiancé who had been driving since we left the cave. Poor baby. Finally I pulled into the car park of the apartment building and get the key from the receptionist while the others climb out and stretch out their stiff bodies but I left Dick to sleep for a little longer. "Alright guys let's get this stuff into the elevator" Conner climbs into the back and starts to pull boxes out "Hey Wally can you wake Dick up for me?" "Sure Arty" we had to whisper though so when he did that we started to pile up the boxes onto the cement. A few seconds later Wally comes back with a sleepy Nightwing "Hey look who's up" Tim calls as he walks over to us, I slip my hands around his waist.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" I could her the crack of his stiff joints from the truck "M'kay" we started to place the boxes into the elevator than half of us took them up while the others pulled them out. Finally after half an hour later we all collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and sleep deprivation. I'm pretty sure Dick fell asleep before he hit the floor but oh well, he seriously needed the sleep anyway "Finally, we're done" M'gann gasped as she laid there, not using telepathy was still unusual for her, Conner slipped his hand into hers "Yeah but now we got to take the truck back to Happy Harbour before tomorrow" all of us groaned then we went quiet. All we could here is the calm breathing of a sleeping vigilante next to the window "Why don't you guys take a nap for a while" everyone agreed and curled up for sleep.

**8:19am**

**Wally POV:**

The sound of shifting things woke me up and found that everyone was up except Artemis and Dick who were curled up in the corner still. "Morning Wally" Tim whispered and chucked a bottle of water over "Morning" the others had started to move the boxes around "We were about to order some pizza for breakfast any particular one you want?" I thought about it "Eh get whatever it doesn't really matter at the moment, you guys go and I'll wake the two love birds up" the others walk out and I pull out my phone to take a pic of the sleeping engaged couple "Wally!" Artemis whispered harshly as she slipped her arm from Dick's waist "Give me the phone" I quickly deleted but she doesn't realise that I copied it and sent it to everyone beforehand.

"It's gone" the blonde nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom. As quietly as I could, I snuck up and shook Dick awake but of course you don't do that to a bat if you want a bloody nose (If you know what I mean) "GAH!" Artemis came running down "What's going- you didn't did you?" I nodded and ran upstairs to wash off the blood.

**Artemis POV:**

I sighed and watched as Wally ran upstairs to wash off the blood. I sat down next to my sleeping fiancé and stroked the hair out of his eyes "What am I going to do with you hmm?" "Nimic" (nothing) he mumbled in his sleep "Smartass" he chuckled and slid an arm around my waist lightly kissing my thigh "Dimineata frumoasa" (morning beautiful) "buổi sáng" (Morning) Wally came downstairs with a tissue covering his nose. "Um did I interrupt something?" I shook my head and leant down to place a kiss on Dick's nose "*Chuckle* sorry oh by the way the others have gone to get some pizza if you're hungry" speaking of which, Conner opened the door while Tim and M'Gann walked in carrying plastic bags from the take-out place down the street "Sorry Pizza place wasn't open so we went to the Chinese place around the corner" we all sat around and talked about stuff like missions and the team building exercise that was coming up.

No one dare mentioned the last mission we had earlier this year, it was still a very tender topic so we just decided to keep quiet about it. After we ate, we decided to start unpacking while the team decided to hit the road "Bye Conner look after them ok, we'll see you soon" we said our goodbyes and waved at the retreating truck "Come on Boy Wonder time to unpack" *Groan* we went back upstairs and started to unpack our stuff.

**NIghtwing POV:**

Unpacking sucks! We opened the first box to find that it was Arty's magazine box "*Groan* of all the boxes I had to open this one" a laugh as heard from upstairs "Yeah yeah this is all of your stuff anyway!" "Just put them on the bookshelf!" the bookshelf had been pretty much filled up after that.

**:30pm**

Finally we were finished unpacking. Well mostly...there were just 2 boxes left and I'm pretty sure Arty has passed out upstairs in the bedroom. I walked upstairs to see her asleep on the bed so I take off my shirt, jacket and shoes then climb in next to her, she instantly cuddles up to my side. "Tốt đêm Dick" (good night Dick) I gently stroked the hair from her eyes "Noapte buna Artemis" (good night Artemis) with that said I let the haziness of sleep over come my tired mind and body.

**8:19pm:**

**Conner POV:**

We were almost back at the mountain, it didn't take as long as the drive up but it was nice to spend a day on the road. Wally had fallen asleep…FINALLY! After the rather bad encounter with some girls boyfriend he pretty much just shut up the whole way home "Hey Conner how long until we get back to the mountain?" M'Gann whispered from next to me "Almost there just a few miles to go" I whispered back and gently rubbed her hand with my thumb. Tim had passed out in the back a while ago and didn't make a single sound which kind of worried us but he _is_ a Bat after all. The next song on the radio appeared to be 'Until it sleeps' (Any idea who it's from if u know u r awesome! Also if u've seen the music video do u think it's a bit creepy?) My fingers started to drum to the beat of the song while M'Gann quietly hummed the song.

Eventually the mountain came into view "There it is" I drove up to the side and pressed a button that opened the hanger door than drove in. I got Wally to wake up while M'Gann levitated Tim to his room and tucked him into bed "Night you *yawn* guys" Wally muttered and walked to his room "Night Wally" we called as we walked to our rooms "Night M'Gann" I hugged the Martian and went to my room for some much needed sleep.

**M'Ganns room:**

**8:31pm**

**M'Gann POV:**

I said goodnight to Conner and closed the door to my room, instead of going straight to bed, I floated to the private bathroom and took a hot shower. Once I was dried and dressed in my pyjamas, I climbed under the soft baby pink covers and let sleep take over my mind. I faintly heard the door open and Black Canary walk in to check on us like she does every night before going home "Good night M'Gann she whispered and closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apartment:**

**11:18am**

**Artemis POV:**

My eyes slowly opened to see black…huh? Suddenly it shifted and tickled my neck and I could feel small puffs of air along my collar bone, it tickled. I looked down to see Dick's head snuggled into the crook of my neck and both arms wrapped around my waist, I really needed to use the bathroom but was kind of stuck "Dick" he didn't move "Dick wake up" "What's the matter…" it tickled more when he talked on my neck "I need to use the bathroom" "Don't want you to go" he mumbled "Come on I really need to use the bathroom" he reluctantly loosened his grip so I slid out and walked to the bathroom.

Once I'm finished I come back into the room and climb into bed, instantly two arms wrap around my waist and cuddle up close "Alright, alright I'm back but it's time to get up anyway sleepy head" I could feel him mumbling again into my neck so I did the next most logical thing *Whack* "Agh jeeze what was that for?" I whacked him in the stomach "Time to get up we've got stuff to do today like unpacking" "M'kay" we got up, took a shower and got ready for the day.

**Supermarket**

**2:32pm**

**NIghtwing POV:**

Today we decided to hit the supermarket and stock up. "Ok that's cereal checked off the list" I placed into the trolley and followed Artemis while she handed stuff to me and checked them off the list the last thing she needed was 'very' personal "Alright all done let's go" we walked up and paid for them "Hi Dick long time no see" Eliza, an old classmate and good friend "Hey Izi didn't now you were in the 'Haven, Artemis this is Eliza from school a very good friend" "Hi" the two girls talked and we loaded up the bags "So I hear a certain someone has gotten engaged" I stopped midway from pacing a bag into the trolley "How'd you find out?" the girls giggled "Oh just certain redhead" I instantly knew who she was talking about "Dammit Babs!"

The two couldn't hold their laughter in "Aww you guys aren't nice" Artemis deceased her laughter to small giggles "*giggle* Sorry baby" we placed the rest of the bags in the trolley and said good-bye to Eliza "Buy guys and congratulations!" we waved and headed to the car. A rustle came from the bushes that caught us off guard when a fist landed on my gut and smashed into Artemis' jaw. Freaking Ninjas!

"Artemis get in the car and get ready to drive" she protested at this "But-" "go I'll hold them off!" the ninjas started to charge after Artemis but I crashed into the first ninja that was close enough, knocking him unconscious "Get away from my Fiancé!" I banged on the car and Artemis punched it, she turned around and outstretched her hand while speeding past, I grabbed her wrist and off we went "Hang on Dick!" "Do I really have a choice babe?!" she looked into the rear view mirror and slammed the on the petal "Arty hurry up they have laser weapons aiming right for us!" "On it try and climb in!" by latching onto the seat, I managed to pull myself up and grabbed my escrima sticks from the holster.

A laser almost sliced Artemis' arm off "Agh jeesh don't these guys ever give up?!" more lasers came shooting "No I don't think they do!" "Hold on!" we swerved around the sharp corner and almost ran into the wall "Crap!" all of a sudden they stopped firing and just disappeared. We made it back to the apartment and pulled out the first aid kit.

**Apartment:**

**2:51pm**

**Artemis POV:**

"Ok hold still" we were wrapping the laser burns up but first they had to be cleaned, I bit on the first thing my hand touched – the remote – as the burning liquid hit the blistering skin "mmmph!" I bit down so hard that the remote split in half "Don't worry we have a spare on around somewhere" when the paraffin gauze hit my skin my mind inwardly sighed in relief at the old feeling, once the bandages were applied and I spit out bits of plastic while Dick grabbed the first thing he could reach – a teddy bear – and we swapped positions "Ready?" he nodded and bit on the fluffy surface of the toy.

"Mmmph!" the zeta-beam buzzed as I applied the green liquid and Tim came running though "Hey guys saw the news you o… Dick why do you have a teddy bear in your mouth?" he spit out the fluff as the gauze hit the burning area "Hey Tim" "There all done" Dick helped me up and we gave Tim a hug "So how was unpacking?" I swear Tim got the Bat-glare "It was fine Tim, anyone want to order pizza tonight?" the boys seemed pretty eager at the suggestion "I'll go and pick it up" Dick called and left the apartment while Tim and I cleaned up the living room where discarded bandages from the kit lay "So any idea when you want to tie the knot?" "Honestly I haven't really thought about that" we sat there thinking of a date when Dick walked through the door "Ok pizza is here" we ate and talked about things like missions and embarrassing moments that Tim 'had' to bring up, I think the two boys almost killed each other for it.

"It's getting late guys and Bruce is probably wondering where I am, see you tomorrow for training?" "Ok see you then Tim" we said goodbye to the young teen and watched as he disappeared. Tonight we just relaxed by watching a movie then it seemed like the perfect time to talk about when the special day would be "Hey Dick we need to talk" he paused the movie and had a glint of concern "Hey it's nothing bad, I just wanted to talk about our special day" "Ok so what do you want to do bout it cause honestly, I'm not very good a planning these things" I had a thought "Well I was thinking…how about a beach type theme. We could do it on the beach at the mountain" the thought pondered on our minds for a few moments "Sounds great baby" he kissed me on the cheek and turned off the movie. "Come on Boy Wonder I think it's time to hi the pillows" "M'kay sounds great" we locked up, turned the light off and headed upstairs to change for bed.

**Mt. Justice**

**12:43pm**

Being flipped on your back was not fun "Gotcha" my wrists were pinned and a slightly heavier weight was placed on my stomach straddling me "Ok you win smart ass" Nightwing laughed and let me go after giving me a quick kiss "Eww guys there are little kids around you know" the whole cave burst into laughter from Wally's comment "Yeah, yeah Baywatch deal with it" "Wally, you just got owned!" Beast Boy yelled as everyone laughed even harder "Alright guys great job today take a break" M'Gann floated over to Zatanna and whispered something suspicious but I let it slide and headed off to change.

**Zatanna POV:**

After training, M'Gann, Raven, Barbara and I walked to the zeta-beams and waited for Starfire to come through. Artemis didn't know that we were planning something for her while the guys plan something for Nightwing to celebrate their special day.

Starfire floated through the zeta-beam "Hello friends it is glorious to see you again" we all group hugged – much to Ravens protesting – and set off to my place to plan the party. My dad wasn't home so we had to place to ourselves, we ordered some Thai, bought some bottles of mustard and planned away. This was going to be one of Arty's funnest nights ever! "Oh how about that new club down the street I've heard there are really hot guys there…" we all laughed

"I don't think it's wise to take her to a club with hot men she might just call off the wedding right there" the phone started to buzz "I'll get it" I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Zee its Wally, how's the planning goin'?"_

"Hey Wally, everything is going fine how about on your end?"

"_Eh Dick noticed that something suspicious was going on so we duct taped him to the wall of the living room and Artemis is tied down somewhere"_

I laughed, I couldn't help but picture Dick taped to the wall.

"Oh my god send pics!"

Laughing could be heard on the other end

"_Hold on I'll put 'em on" _I heard Wally walk into one of the rooms where I'm guessing Artemis was held captive

"_Zatanna!"_

"Hey Artemis how's it 'Hanging' huh?"

"_Dammit Zatanna, when I get out of here…!"_

"_Hold on Zee someone else wants to talk hahaha!"_

"Oh I wonder who it could be?"

I could hear the guys running around and laughing.

"_Ok here we go say hi"_

"_MMMPH! MMMMHMMMPGH!"_

"Oh Hi Nightwing what's up?"

A ripping sound came through the phone

"_ARGH COME ON THAT KILLED! ZATANNA! MMMPGH!"_

"_Ok we just had to rip off the tape I'll send you a video"_

"Ok thanks Wally see you soon"

I hung up and waited for the video to come through **'ding!'** "Hey girls got something to show you" I hooked my phone to the TV and the video showed Artemis hanging from the trapeze bar by her feet and Wally pretending she was a cat toy

"_WALLY WHEN I GET DOWN THERE WILL THERE HELL TO PAY!" _all of the girls started to laugh at the boys who were for some reason wearing top hats

"_OH CRAP RUN ANGRY ARCHER ON THE LOOSE!" _Tim came running from the training room with a duct tape mouthed archer fuming with a razor sharp tip arrow in her hand _"SECURE THE PRISONER!" _

"_RUN FORGET HIM JUST RUN!"_ the camera swung around to focus on Nightwing who didn't have his mask, gloves, belt and boots on and duct taped 2 feet up the wall

"_MMMMGPH!" _

"_HOLD ON BABY I'M COMING!"_ all of the girls laughed even harder.

Artemis ran up and ripped the tape off of Dick's mouth _"ARGH AGAIN?! TAPE HURTS!" _

"_Here I'll make it better" _dog whistles were heard behind the phone as Artemis kissed Nightwing on the lips

"_Thanks Arty, can you cut me down so we can skewer some certain assholes!"_

"_RUN!" _the boys bolted for the living room as Wally pointed the camera towards the fuming engaged couple _"SEE YOU GIRLS LATER TONIGHT CRAP!" _the last thing we saw was Nightwing slamming into Wally and the phone. We were rolling on the floor laughing our guts out

"oh my god that was hilarious!"

"It was truly glorious friends but how are we going to get Artemis and Nightwing to leave the mountain to plan the party for tonight?" a light bulb went on in my head

"I have an idea, quick to the cave" we all headed to the closest zeta-beam and headed to the mountain.

**Mt. Justice**

**3:34pm**

**Artemis POV  
**I wanted to rip the boys apart, very. Slowly "BOYS GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN SLAUGHTER YOUR EYES OUT!"

"AAAAH SHE'S GOING TO POKE OUR EYES OUT RUN!" The three boys ran even faster

"GUYS IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL NOT BE RESPOSIBLE FOR WHAT SHE DOES!"

"CRAP!" we finally caught up and Dick lunged for Tim while I went after Wally. The zeta-beam announced Zatanna, Raven, Starfire and M'Gann coming through to see us pinning down Tim, Conner and Wally

"Oh hey girls, how was your girl-time?" Dick asked as her straddled his little brother who was stuck above Conner so pretty much he was sandwiched between the two older heroes

"Help" the girls laughed and walked off with the boys who were released

"Ok that was weird ow" I gently touched the side of Dicks jaw that had become red from the tape

"hmm not sure if we have anything for that here but we can check at home." We said goodbye to the others and headed home. Once inside our living room Dick got some ice for his jaw and we sat down to relax

"What a day"

"Mmm I wonder why they duct taped you and hung me by the trapeze bar anyway"

"Have no idea, anyway I'm going upstairs you coming?" I thought about it for moment

"Nah I'm just going to watch some TV you go" he kissed me on the cheek and headed upstairs.

**Conner POV:  
**I have to admit, what we pulled back there was brilliant. Since the two lovebirds were gone we started to plan for tonight. "Ok so the music is uploaded to the computer, the cave is cleaned and cleared of anything that could cause harm if we get drunk and try to fight each other, we just need to keep Artemis and Nightwing out of the cave until 7:00pm and we have a few hours to hit the shops, get the stuff we need and get back to set everything up "let's go" we took the van that was stashed in the hanger and headed to the plaza down the street.

**Shopping Plaza**

M'Gann makes a list of things we need and we head to the party place to start. We walked into the place and split into teams "Ok we all know what we need so split up get the stuff on your list and meet back at the pizza place in about an hour go" the others almost ran to where they needed to be leaving Tim and I in the store "Ok Tim let's see what we need"

Checklist: (pretty much stuff for parties)

Streamers

Balloons

Lights

Glowy stuff - :D –

We grabbed a trolley and started to load up on stuff we need and probably didn't need "Hey Con check this out" I turned around to see huge glasses instead of Tim

"Woah!" the young teen laughed

"how many do you think we'll need?"

"Don't know better stock up though" we stocked up on just about everything and headed to the checkout

"Wow looks like you guys are planning a huge party…ok that comes to $158.45" lucky we got unlimited access to the league account, while Tim payed I loaded up and we headed out

"Tonight is going to be awesome" we headed to the pizza place to meet with everyone else.

**Zatanna POV:**

Barbara and I were in charge of music, we decided to upload some more to the sound system in the cave so here we are now listening to some tracks that would suit the party "Hey Zee I think I found one" the redhead placed the headphones onto my head and pressed play (cue 'evacuate the dance floor')

"Oh that's great for the party" we stocked up on CD's and once paid, headed to the pizza place where Conner and Tim were waiting with a whole trolley full of party stuff "Wow you guys went all out"

"Yeah check these out, I think I scared Conner with them" Tim pulled out the giant glasses "Holy crap they're huge!" we laughed and ordered a pizza to share while waiting for the others.

By surprise we ran into Roy and Lian "Hi Roy what are you doing here?" the older redhead released his little girls hand who ran over and jumped into my lap

"Hi Lian how are you today?" the little girl smiled and wrapped her hands around my lap "I'm ok how about you?" I giggled

"I'm ok we're shopping for the party tonight, are you excited?" Lian smiled so wide the Joker would be proud.

"We were just picking up some stuff then heading to the cave lucky we ran into you guys, how are you keeping Artemis and Nightwing out of the cave though?" the older archer asked curiously and sat down next to Conner.

"We locked them out of the mountain by sabotaging the zeta-beam authorisation codes until 7:00pm tonight" while we waited, we talked about the party and how were we going to get the two to come without suspecting something. "Ok I'm going to call the others be back in a second" I stood up and walked over to a small corner to call M'Gann.

"_Hello"? – M'Gann_

"Hey Megs where are you guys?" – Zatanna

"_We're just finishing up at the grocery store, Wally has gone to go get the 'stuff' we'll be back soon" – M'Gann_

"Ok just checking in we ran into Roy and everyone else is here so we'll just wait for you guys see you soon" – Zatanna

"_Ok see you in a few" – M'Gann_

The call disconnected and I walked back over to let the others know where they were."Ok M'Gann said they were just finishing up and will meet here in a few minutes" I sat down next to Barbara. Few minutes later both red heads come walking up with a trolley full of stuff.

"Hey guys, sorry we took a bit longer than expected"

"No Problem Wally, let's get this stuff loaded up and get back to the mountain" Conner checked his phone "It's almost 4:30"

We headed to the van while Roy took Lian to the car and came back to help us load up the stuff into the back of the van.

"Thanks Roy, see you at the mountain" we waved to the adult archer and climbed in. Conner drove back to the mountain where everyone was there to help with the set-up "Alright everyone grab a bag and let's move!" The league and team grabbed as many bags as they could – even Batman – and bolt to their designated area to pin up balloons, streamers and do whatever they needed to.

"Hey Zatanna where should I put these?" Tim asked walking up with the bag of CD's

"Can you help me upload them to the sound system?"

"Sure"

We pulled up the computer, inserted the disks and uploaded them to the party track list "Thanks Tim"

"No problem"

The music was done, streamer, balloons and god knows what else was pinned up, Wally was setting up stuff in the kitchen then we were done, just in the nick of time to. Everyone came back into the main room to form a plan to get the two here without raising suspicion. "Good job everyone, we only have an hour to create a scenario to get Artemis and Nightwing here, any suggestions?" both teams all raised their hands. "Ok M'Gann what's your idea?"

"A kidnap, pretend one of us has been kidnapped, and we're out looking for them, they come to the cave while we hide them jump out" the young Martian exclaimed. I thought about it and agreed.

"Maybe add in an ambush, we all know Dick is smart enough to sense a prank when he sees one so why don't we make it more realistic" Batman added to the idea, we were all shocked that _The _Batman was helping to pull off a prank!

"That is an awesome idea!" I almost screamed "Alright everyone get into position, we won't make it look like the cave was ambushed we just need them to get into the main room from the hanger alright go" everyone ran to the main room and hid in a spot where no one could see, I ran to my room grabbed my phone and called Artemis, once that was done the lights went out and I hid with the others just waiting for the eta-beam to go off.

**Apartment  
6:57pm**

**Artemis POV**

I decided to wake Dick up since it was getting late and we had patrol soon. The TV was turned off after a really boring show came on so I was just doing some stuff on my laptop when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Artemis thank god you're alright"_

"Zatanna? What's wrong of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?"

"_The cave, were we ambushed, Tim was kidnapped!"_

My heart stopped, Dick is not going to be very happy

"What?! Alright stay calm we'll be there in a few just stay calm"

I hung up, ran upstairs and opened the bedroom door to see Dick facing the wall fast asleep. I walked over and climbed in with him. The younger hero instantly curled into my stomach from his fetal position "Dick wake up" he mumbled and rolled over, slid an arm around my waist and snuggled into my chest _"Aw he's so cute when he is asleep" _"Dick wake up Tim was kidnapped" that got a reaction out of the young hero.

"WHAT!?" he toppled backwards and fell off the bed "ooph" I giggled and climbed over to see him on his back with wide eyes "We need to get to the cave!" he got up and practically stumbled to the wardrobe where our uniforms were.

"Uh Dick, you're in your uniform already" he looked down and noticed.

"Huh guess I am" I got up pulled on my suit, grabbed my belt and mask, locked up the house and zeta'd to the cave.

**Mt. Justice**

**7:00pm**

**Nightwing POV**

When we got to the cave, it was dark "Team?" no answer "Team can you hear me?" still no answer "Crap Arty what do we do?!" I started to hyperventilate.

"Dick breathe!" a hand slapped me across the face "Breathe idiot breathe!" _"Ok breathe in and out in and out…" _Ok now that's over we silently crept through the halls of the cave and still no sign of the team anywhere _"Bats is going to kill me!"_ we came into the main area and stood there.

"This is getting weird, did the caves power cut or something in the ambush?" I couldn't find the light switch so we decided to turn on night vision "I'll use the night vision in my mask and-" The lights just exploded into our eyeballs

"SURPRISE!" the team and league just appeared out of nowhere. "CONGRATULATIONS!" Tim ran up at full speed and literally glomped us.

"Wait so there wasn't an ambush and Tim wasn't taken?" we stared at the other heroes in the room. The whole cave burst into laughter. "Okay guys very funny" the music was turned up, streamers were thrown around and we partied like there was no tomorrow.

**3:54pm (next afternoon)**

**Artemis POV:**

"_Ugh my head is killing me!" _carefully I opened my eyes to see M'Gann next to me in one of the rooms and we had no tops on "Ugh what happened last night?" I found my shirt and stumbled into the main area of the cave…it was trashed.

Streamers and glitter scattered to floor, beer cans and coke bottles were everywhere, Pizza had somehow stuck to the wall "Gross" WonderWoman was curled up with Superman in a corner, Roy had passed out just randomly with giant glasses on, Bats had 'surprisingly' fallen asleep around somewhere, the team was scattered around the room, the league were the same and Wally was on top of my fiancé sprawled out on the couch who for some reason had a top hat, giant tie that said 'getting hooked' and giant glasses on…its official, we partied hard.

"Wally, wally wake up" I shook the speeding hero who groaned and sat up groggily

"Ugh my head, what's going on?" I passed him some Panadol that I picked up and stood up "We partied hard didn't we?" I nodded. We woke everyone else up and passed the Panadol around.

"Ugh I think I'm going to be sick" M'Gann ran to the bathroom and hurled out her stomach contents, once everyone's minds cleared we started to clean up the cave, and boy it smelled like grog.

"Ok whose idea was it to chuck pizza on the wall?" Batman called as he scraped the day old take away into a rubbish bag. I picked up streamers and cans the placed them in a bag. Since we had superpowers and stuff like that the cave was clean in no time so we slept the rest of the day to ward off the hangovers.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AU: sorry it's a little shorter than usual more action is coming soon! :{D**_

**8:12pm**

**Conner POV:**

Ok now I feel better. The hangover was more bearable but still ached, the cave was clean which is good and everyone else was waking up "Hey M'Gann feeling better?"

The young Martian snaked her hands around y neck "A lot better now that the hangovers gone, what about you?" I clamped my hands around her slim waist

"Feeling alright, so what do you think, movie night tonight?" she nodded and pulled out some blankets, pillows, sleeping bags and the movie box while I re-arranged everything and woke up the others. Once everyone was up some went to bed, home or – in the leagues case – the Watchtower. "OK guys I know it's somewhat late and we've pretty much slept all day so this movie night is optional, stay if you want but feel free to go home any time" I placed the disc in and turned on the movie.

About 10 minutes after the intro, most of us had already fallen asleep again. Black Canary had zeta'd in to check on us to find everyone sprawled around the lounges and floor of the living area.

**Black Canary POV:**

I decided to go and check on the kids so I zeta-d to the cave…to find them sprawled out around the living area passed out while a movie was running "*sigh* you kids" I silently turned off the movie, fixed everyone up with a blanket, turned off the lights, turned on the security system and left for home, it was time for a good night's sleep.

**Star City:**

I zeta'd to Star City and walked home "Ollie are you home?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute!" I knew what he meant when I walked into the bedroom to hear water running. Luckily I took a shower before I left the Watchtower. I change into my pyjamas and climbed into bed to wait for my husband. The water shut off and Oliver came out of the connected bathroom and climbed in next to me

"Hey beautiful" I slid my arms around his neck and snuggled up close to his warm, slightly damp chest.

"Hi yourself, I checked on the kids they were just sprawled out in the living area asleep, maybe we should talk to Batman about giving them a few days off to get some more sleep"

"Sleep sounds great right now and I guess we should talk to Bats, tomorrow I'll see what I can do, Night Dinah"

"Night Ollie"

We settled down and closed our eyes drifting off from the soft breathing and calmness of each other's steady heartbeats.

**Mt. Justice**

**4:42am**

**Nightwing POV:**

My eyes shot open and a slight gasp passed my aching throat, I look at the time and groan. No point in going back to sleep if that nightmare keeps coming back to bite me in the ass. Silently I untangle my limbs from Artemis' body and stiffly walked to the kitchen for some coffee. A bone chilling shiver shot through my spine "*Shiver* who left the windows open?" I checked all windows and air cons but none of them were on or open "Creepy."

I sip my coffee and slip into my room for some personal time to think about the nightmare that has plagued my sleep since the snow mission…that horrible mission. I shook my head to rid of that mission and curled up on the bed with the steaming coffee warming up my insides but still not supressing the chill constantly running up my back bone. Our wedding day also plagued my foggy mind, what should we do? When? Where? Thoughts of that special day constantly run making me lightheaded and dizzy and my stomach twisted into a knot.

I walked into the kitchen and poured out the coffee, I think some fresh air will help. I took the stairs up to the top of the mountain and lent over the edge of the railing, letting the cold winds nip at my skin. Eventually I zoned out and didn't realise the large hurl of rain coming down above me, I didn't care I just let my thoughts plague my other thoughts and cloud my judgement.

**5:19am**

**Artemis POV:**

I suddenly woke up feeling cold, there was no familiar body next to me. He must have already woken up. I untangle myself from the blanket and check everywhere that a Bat would go. Not in his room, the vents, the small grotto or anywhere. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that coffee had been poured into the sink and a still warm mug on the counter "Must've gone up to the roof" I took a blanket and umbrella than walked up the stairs and open the door to see him standing there in the rain shivering his ass off. I put up the umbrella and walk over to slip the blanket around his shaking form

"What are you doing up here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, you're in nothing but Pyjama pants, it's raining and you're shivering your ass off. Do you want to get a cold?" the umbrella shields us from the rain and the blanket from the nipping, icy winds. A sneeze brought me out of my thoughts "Dammit, you're already sick, come on, a hot shower will help" I pulled him inside and turned on the shower.

"Um Arty, do you wanna…um…"

"Take one with you? Dick we're getting married you don't have to feel uncomfortable in asking me these things, just tell me if you are uncomfortable" I stripped my clothes and pulled him under the hot water to relieve the chills.

"So much better"

"Mmm it's better than standing in the rain getting a cold, the steam should help with your nose by the way" I felt him slip his arms around my waist, I leant into his embrace under the water. After we finished, I wrapped a towel around my mid-section and wrapped one around Dick's shoulders "Now you go climb into bed and I'll get the cold tablets" I walked to my room to change into some new dry pyjamas and headed to the med-bay for some cold medicine.

I walk to Dick's room and see him climbing into bed "Alright climb in and get comfy" I pull the blankets up and give him the tablets.

"Stay with me tonight?" I smile and climb in next to him wrapping my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Course I will get some sleep baby, you should feel better in the morning"

"M'Kay, night Arty"

"Night Dick" I listened to his heartbeat and dozed off. The sound of team mates woke me up, Dick was still asleep when I checked on him but he looked paler than normal, I placed a hand onto his temple and drawled back as heat radiated from him "This is what happens when you stand in the rain for an hour" I slip out of bed and into the med-bay for thermometer and some more stronger cold tablets "Great he's going to be sleeping all day because of these" I slipped back into the room and make him swallow the caplets and take his temperature "Nighty night sweetheart" I walked out and closed the door behind me.

Walking down to the living room, I found Conner watching static and I really needed to get home for something "Hey Conner could you do me a favour?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Dick's got a cold so I've gave him some tablets he should be out for a few hours and I've gotta run home for a while, could you keep an eye on him for me?"

"Ok will do"

"Thanks, I'll be back around 3"

"Ok see you then"

"Bye" I enter the zeta beam and head home. Once at home I grab my purse, head to the flower shop to by some flowers than head to the cemetery to see my mother.

**Training room**

**12:01pm**

**M'Gann POV:**

Today we had a training session with Black Canary so at the moment we stood around listening to her instructions for the new obstacle course that has been recently uploaded to test our skills and improve them.

"Partner up and try not to get hurt, these lasers won't bruise but they do sting, computer upload training course Alpha N-9" A holographic course appeared around us "You know the rules and good luck. Begin"

We split into our designated teams and each went an opposite way. Wally and I blocked the discs that came at us from the walls. I gasped as a flame thrower appeared and I suddenly felt weaker, Wally lifted me up and ran out of there

"Come on Miss M don't pass out on me"

"Sorry Wally, just feel a little weak from the fire, I'm feeling ok now though thanks for saving me back there" the red headed speedster set me down and helped me balance myself

"No problem beautiful"

"Aren't you dating Zatanna?" I asked as we ran through the course

"Yeah but that nickname will never get old for you"

I giggled and levitated Wally out of a spiked pit he fell into "careful"

"Thanks"

We dodge, shoot and barrel through the course and come out practically unscathed. "We did it Wally!" I threw my arms around his neck in happiness

"Great job Miss M" he twisted his arms around my waist and spun around making me dizzy

"Wally haha Put me down!" he put me down and watched as the others came through "How did you guys go?"

"Easy as pie" Zatanna replies and walks over to kiss Wally "How did you go?"

"Easy"

Black Canary comes from the fading hologram "Great job everyone, you passed on your first try, I think you deserve a few days off so enjoy them while you can, next week training every day. Now go on get changed and get out of here have some fun" we ran off and got changed.

**Black Canary POV:**

I watched the kids run off to change, they deserved these days off and Batman had agreed but explained that training starts early next week. I also noticed someone was missing today, I know Artemis went home to see her mother but that's not who I was concerned about.

My suspicions were answered when a very pale looking Nightwing came into the training room "Dick are you ok? You look pale"

"Yeah m'fine, sorry I'm late for training *Cough* did I miss anything important?" I placed my hand onto his forehead and drew back as soon as I touched it

"You're burning up, come on into the med-bay. Now" he groaned and stumbled off, something was off about him and I intend to find out what.

**Med-Bay **

I sat him on one of the beds and pulled out a first-aid kit, I pulled out some gloves, a face mask and the thermometer "Ok open up" I placed it in his mouth and waited for the red line to stop moving. Once it did I pulled it out and looked at it '241.6' "Shit Dick, no wonder you're burning up so badly"

"Really I feel *sneezes* ok maybe not so fine"

"Gee you think, you have a severe temperature, you're pale and you have symptoms of a serious case of the flu, that's it, you're on bed rest"

"But-"

"Now" he grumbled and walked back to bed "What am I going to do with these kids?" I watched as the now engaged teen walked to his room. Later on I checked on him and found he was curled up on the bed asleep, his temp had gone down a little but it was still severely high, I programed the air conditioner to a comfortable setting and left him be for a few hours.

About half an hour later the zeta-beam announces Artemis arrival "Hi Artemis, how did it go?"

"It went ok, wasn't raining like last time, still can't believe she's gone though. Have you seen Dick around?" I nodded and led her to where he was "Poor thing" the young blonde stroked the younger teens hair out of his closed eyes.

"His temperature has gone down a little but it's still severe, I'll leave you to alone, come and get me if anything changes" I smiled at the engaged teenagers and closed the door behind me.

**Artemis POV:**

My poor baby, he shivered through the night a couple of times but still had the high temp. I laid there with my arms wrapped around his waist, curling into his topless form trying to comfort him. I knew something was bothering him and knew that he would talk to me when he needs to.

I couldn't sleep at all and when I did close my eyes something would always make me open them, even the slightest sound sounded like an atomic explosion. Sleep was hard to come by on these occasions, when one of us is sick or injured, the whole team hardly gets any sleep because we all worry, it's a pain in the ass when you're sleep deprived and have training the next morning. I couldn't stand it anymore, I silently climbed out of bed and went into the training room to shoot some arrows. At some point Wally had come in

"Hey Arty"

"Hey" I loaded another arrow and hit the target straight in the middle

"So…What are you doing up this late?" I sighed and shot another bullseye

"Can't sleep, you?"

"Me neither, it always ends up like this on these occasions doesn't it?" I put down the bow and looked at him, his hair was all frazzled and I could see his bloodshot eyes through the dim light.

"Wally I know you, something else is bothering you, what is it?" I led him over to the bench and sat down.

"It's nothing"

"Wally it isn't nothing come on tell me, I won't tell anyone else, promise" the red headed teenager sighed in defeat

"I'm just glad you're ok"

That shocked me, he was still shocked about what happened, I felt so bad for him

"Wally look at me" the red head looked me right in the eye, I took his and in mine for comfort "None of it was your fault, you made the right choice to go to Ra's, I would have done the same for you, but the past is he past so let it go. You're stronger than this so don't beat yourself up about it ok" I wiped the stray tear from his cheek "We are all ok, well almost but still I'm very grateful for what you did and I could never repay you for it, nothing on this earth shows how much you mean to me, you ll mean so much to me that I can't express it with words, only inside that I know you feel the same way aswell, don't let the guilt control you, let it go and be free from it"

"You're right Arty, I do love you guys and you're right that I should let it go, thanks Arty" we stood up and hugged

"It's ok, feel better now?"

"A lot better now that I've got it off my chest" I pulled away and lighty kissed his cheek

"Good, go get some sleep ok" he nodded and we walked back to our rooms feeling a lot lighter as the weight of the guilt lifted off our shoulders. It felt nice.


	10. Chapter 10

**1 month later…**

Tomorrow, our superhero selves were tying the knot, in another 4 months' time Dick and I are finally getting married. I am so nervous but so excited. Today the girls and I went dress shopping at the plaza down the street. The boys had managed to drag Dick off somewhere so they wouldn't see.

"Come on Boy Wonder time to leave the girls to their shopping"

"Ok, ok I'm going yeesh!"

"See you guys later!"

They dragged me into the first store that caught their eye

"Oh come on not lingerie"

The other girls laughed and kept walking into the store. We searched through the racks and found some really nice styles. M'Gann had her eye on a particular style

"Wow it's so fluffy and red, it's perfect for Christmas!" she pulled out her size off the rack and tried it on, I admit. It looked good. Somehow Zatanna had begged us to buy one to show the boys at Christmas.

"Ok girls, where to next?" we had finished shopping for lingerie so next we headed to the clothes area to look for some clothes.

"Wow, look at this one it's so cute!" Steph had met us at the plaza because she was on vacation time with Alfred.

"Looks good on you Steph" I replied and kept searching until my eye caught a familiar pattern "Oh my god look!" I pointed to the section of where I knew I saw the shirt

"Oh my god they didn't!" we walked over and stared at the hero section of the store, all of our insignias were on almost everything from pens to…uh…very personal items. I knew it! We picked out our insignia's and a few other things. It was almost December so we had two reasons to go shopping today.

"Hey Artemis…look what I found…" Zatanna called in a sing-song voice

"What is..is that what I think it is?" my face was bright red when I saw what was in her hand. It was a lingerie set with mine and Dick's insignia on it with little hearts. Dammit! "How did they find out?" I hissed to the magician.

"How am I supposed to know" I glared at the raven haired magician and picked out my size. Once we finished buying some clothes we went to the shoe store, I needed new boots anyway…

**Nightwing POV:**

Today we were going shopping for Christmas and the wedding. I still have my cold but it's clearing up, taken a month though, hopefully I should be alright for tomorrow when Artemis and I tie the knot for our superhero status' I'm so excited! I had my eye on something special for Artemis this year. We walk into the store and pick it up since I ordered it online a few weeks ago

"Hey Dick can you show me now please?" I've told Wally about and he's been dying to see it

"Ok calm down" I open the box to reveal an emerald encrusted arrow head on a silver chain "So do you think she'll like it?" Wally's eyes almost popped out of his head

"Dude are you serious?! She's going to love it!" I smiled but that left my face when my heart started to thump so hard, I couldn't hear anything else. The world was spinning and the ground looked like it was opening a giant hole "Hey dude, you ok?"

"Wally…" my stomach turned in on itself, the world wouldn't stop moving. My vision blurred and I couldn't see anymore.

"Dick what's wrong?" Conner had asked with a concerned voice

"Hey guys!" a female voice called through the haze, I could see the girl's blurry figures coming towards us, Artemis…

"Arte…mis…" The ground came up as I collapsed

"_Dick!..." _I saw her run towards me then nothing…

**Steph POV:**

Since we finished shopping, we decided to find the boys. "There they are!" I pointed to the group of teens and ran over to them "Hey guys!" the smile on my face turned into shock as my brother just face-planted the ground, Artemis rushed over and cradled him to her chest

"Something's wrong, he's not breathing! Someone call an Ambulance!" I pulled out my phone and pressed emergency

"Emergency services" a male voice came through the speaker

"Ambulance please!"

"One moment please, your call is being directed through" I waited for the emergency department to answer

"Emergency services, please state your name, location, time and report of incident" I took a deep breath and told the guy everything

"My Name is Stephanie Brown, We're at the Happy Harbour Plaza, time is 12:45pm, my brother just collapsed out of nowhere and he isn't breathing" I turned to the others and see Conner doing chest compressions while Artemis holds him down.

"A paramedic will be to your location in about five minutes miss Brown, what is the situation now?"

"My friend is doing CPR and trying to clear the airways"

"Good, keep going and try to bring your brother around"

"Thank you" I hung up and knelt down next to Artemis "Ambulance said they'll be here in about 5 minutes, hold on Dick" I took his hand and held it like it was a lifeline, finally the paramedics came.

**5 minutes later…**

The ambulance sped up to the plaza and the Paramedics jumped out with a first-aid kit in hand. "There!" the guy pointed to where we were when I stuck my hand up and waved at them, they ran over and did what they needed to do "Honey I need you to keep him still ok, just keep still" Artemis was having a hard time controlling herself.

"Come on Arty you can do it" I wrapped my hands around hers to stabilize her shaking "There we go" one of the two ran back to the ambulance and pulled out a stretcher, once they had the stretcher, they carefully placed Dick on it and ran back to the ambulance, once there they placed a drip, heart monitor and oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. "Go with him, we'll meet you there" the blonde nodded and climbed in

"Wally, come with me?" her voice was full of panic and pain

"Sure Arty, see you guys at the hospital, also best to ring you now who and explain what's going on, don't want an angry you know what yelling his head off" we watched the ambulance drive off in the direction of the hospital

"Come on we better get going" Conner took M'Gann's hand and we picked up our discarded shopping, loaded up the van and headed to the hospital. On the way I called Bruce and explained what happened.

**Ambulance**

**12:51pm**

**Wally POV:**

I sat there with an arm around Artemis' shoulders to try and control the shaking of her limbs. It didn't help.

Two of my best friends were I trouble, one shaking her ass off and the other unconscious in an ambulance! _"Hold it together Wally, comfort Artemis she needs you!" _"Arty…"

"It's that stupid flu, if he just treated it right he wouldn't be in this fucking mess!" her venting helped the tension but her shaking still didn't calm "We were supposed to get married tomorrow Wally, what do we do if he's in the hospital?" tears had slipped from her stormy grey eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out I promise" she leaned into my embrace and calmed down "I won't let anything happen to him"

"I know I trust you" my hand wiped her tears away,

"Hey kids we're almost to the hospital, you ok back there?" the female paramedic called out from the passenger seat"

"We're ok, how much longer exactly?" I called back to the front

"About 3 minutes, don't worry your friend is going to be in good hands" I nodded and gripped Artemis' hand tighter, it would have been easier to drive to the hospital but we couldn't risk moving Dick, might've done more damage than good…and I don't want my head severed off by an angry archer and pissed off Bat-clan.

**Hospital emergency department:**

We finally pulled into the hospital's emergency, the back doors opened up and I led Artemis out and watched as they ran into the hospital with Dick on the stretcher, Artemis took his hand again and we followed the paramedics till they got to the surgery area "Don't worry kids, he's in good hands" the surgeon assured us in the waiting room.

"Is it ok if I wait with him until he's under?" Artemis shakily asked and dthe surgeon had a look of sympathy

"Ok normally we don't allow this in these situations but I can make an exception, the paramedics heard that you were getting married tomorrow, congratulations" the doctor led Artemis to the surgery room and gave her a type of lab coat.

"Bring him back to us beautiful" she smiled and followed the surgeon through the doors. I sat down in the waiting room and the others ran in "Just took him in, Arty went with the surgeon, she'll be back when he's under" th others heaved a sigh of relief. All we do now is wait.

**Operating theatre**

**1:36pm**

**Artemis POV:**

I followed the surgeon through the doors and almost cried again when I saw my fiancé, wires were sticking into his arms that contained the fluids to keep him alive. "Don't worry it won't be long, only a few hours at the most"

"Ok" the nurse inserted the IV into his hand and removed the oxygen mask

"Ready for anaesthesia doctor Victor" Dr Victor gave the ok and the nurse placed the mask onto Dick's mouth. The heart monitor showed his heart rate lowering to the average when asleep "Ok he's under"

I let go of his hand and placed a kiss on his temple "Come back to me ok, take good care of him"

"We will, we promise sweetie" I followed the nurse back to the waiting room "We'll see you soon" she disappeared through the door and the clock started to tick…and tick…and tick.

"It has been an hour now and we still haven't heard anything from the surgeon, Conner had his arms around M'Gann who was struggling to keep her mental state in check, Wally started pacing the hall, Steph had gone home to tell Bruce know what was going on, Zatanna had curled up on a chair and fallen asleep, Tim was freaking out and I wasn't doing much better either. At that moment Jade came running in with Roy and Lian

"Artemis!"

"Jade…"I ran out of my seat and straight into her open arms, and started to cry again. Her hand stroked over my hair

"It's ok shhh it's ok" her words were comforting but it still didn't do anything to calm my nerves

"I…I don't know what to do anymore! Sometimes I think I've put him through so much pain with my…my…"

"Please don't say it, don't bring up that memory" her grip tightened around shoulders "None of this is your fault, don't blame yourself. I may have not been there before but I am now"

"Jade…I'm scared"

"Don't be little one, it'll be over soon" we felt pressure around us and saw that everyone – even Bruce who had turned up a few minutes ago (:O) – had surrounded us in a group hug.

After another hour, Dr Victor had come from the operating theatre "Ok so we're in the clear, we figured out why he wasn't breathing and it was caused due to the muscles in the throat contracting and seizing up around the windpipe. An infection from the flu has somehow spread to his lungs but we managed to rid of the infection for good, I can give you a prescription for some antibiotics to help with the swelling and pain, he shouldn't move around until the pain has died down. He is still under but only one can see him at the moment"

Everyone elected me to go "Thanks everyone" I went with Dr Victor and he led me to the recovery room, the sight of the needles and the smell of sterile equipment made me worry more. He took me to a private area or the recovery and ushered me into a single room at the end of the hall

"I'll leave you alone and again congratulations on your engagement" I nodded weakly and walked in.

"Oh Dick" I whispered to myself, my heart almost stopped at the sight of him, wires were poking out almost everywhere with painkillers and whatever they use, an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth forcing oxygen down his throat, his chest was covered in a thick layering of bandaging to supress the bleeding and he looked so pale. I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, taking his cold hand in mine "What did they do while you were under baby?"

"Mi dispiace" (I'm sorry) I shot up with tears slipping down my face, his eyes slowly fluttered open and his hand squeezed mine.

" Đồ ngốc!" (Idiot!) I laughed and threw my hands around his neck "I thought I'd lost you Dick!" his arms around my waist tightened, I felt something wet drip onto my shoulder, "Don't cry baby, it's ok now please don't cry"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Artemis, I never meant to hurt you like that!" I stroked his hair and let him cry, I was hurt, I was scared out of my brains but I feel like I'm hurting him more. It does hurt

"Dick you scared me, yes you hurt me but I feel like I'm hurting you more, please don't cry" a soft knock at the door was heard, than another click when the door closed again, the heart monitors beeping slowed down a little and his grip lessened around my waist "It's ok now honey, it's ok, you're ok now"

"I didn't realise having the flu could cause something like this" I chuckled and kept stroking his hair

"Well now you know not to stand in the rain huh? I felt him also chuckle and pulled back "Promise me one thing though ok" he nodded "Promise me you won't face plant at the plaza again" we both started to laugh, Dick winced as his chest ached and I frowned "Don't worry it'll get better soon and I've got specific instructions from the surgeon to"

"*Groan*"

"Hey do you want to heal or not?" His eyes bore right into my soul "He said not to move around so you're stuck at home in bed, he gave me a prescription for antibiotics for the swelling and pain also no missions for at least 2 months" his mouth just hung to the ground so I laughed and kissed him "Don't worry it'll be fine" there was another soft knock on the door and Dr Victor slipped through the door

"How are you feeling?"

"Little sore but ok now"

"Good, you should be able to go home in a couple of days, right now we're going to keep you here and monitor the wound" I nodded and laughed as Dick's face sunk into annoyance

"Don't worry, you won't be all alone, the others and I will come and see you, we promise" his expression turned as I kissed him again "I better let the team know you're awake, see you late ok" I thanked Dr Victor and walked into the waiting room.

**Please review! :{D**


End file.
